


Bring Me That Horion

by GamerAlexis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, OT6, One Night Stands, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerAlexis/pseuds/GamerAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey: Captain<br/>Jack Pattillo: Cartographer<br/>Ryan Haywood: Renegade<br/>Gavin Free: Engineer<br/>Michael Jones: Swashbuckler<br/>Ray Narvaez Jr.: Sharpshooter</p><p>This is the story of how one ship brought six men into the lucrative world of piracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about characters and ships yet (ignore that pun). Will update as I go. Thanks a million for your support :)

The only problem about a dead end job as a privateer in the King's armada was the severe lack of alcohol on the ships.  Honestly.  Who did Geoff have to dismember to get a decent drink around here?  Don't get him wrong, Geoff loved the ocean more than anything else (except booze) but the only respectable way to live on the oceans was to be in the fucking King's armada.  How goddamn noble.

"I swear, Burnie, I'm going mad," Geoff said to his crewmate as they swabbed the decks.  "I'm going to wither away if I don't get a drink."

"Don't be dramatic," Burnie rolled his eyes.  "We'll make port in a few days and you can drink your lily white ass off."

"Fucking-A right I will."

"Hey!" the quartermaster yelled.  "Watch your language.  We are part of the-"

"King's fucking armada, I know," Geoff groaned.

The sun beat down on them as they continued to sail along the ocean.  Geoff felt the sweat drip down his face and gather in the hollow of this throat.  The constricting uniform he was forced to wear grew damp as the day dragged on.  God, some days he wanted to tear the whole piece of shit off and throw it into the ocean.  He wanted to grow his beard out, wear something light and airy, and actually feel the ocean air on his bare skin.  He wanted to drink when he wanted, swear up a storm, and cause some chaos.

But it wasn't like Geoff could just grab a ship and sail away.

True to form, they landed in a tiny port town not much later.  As soon as Geoff's feet hit the solid wood dock, he made a beeline for the tavern.  It was small and dingy, as Geoff expected from a town supported on fishing and trade.  It was greasy and dimly lit but the alcohol was cheap and the patrons respectful.  The air was comfortable, even if a little stinky, and Geoff actually felt at peace.

Yeah, he could make a life here.  In a sleepy town beside the ocean.  Maybe he could even find a ship and start gathering a crew.  For what, he didn't know.  But hey, half a plan is better than no plan, right?  Geoff looked down at his reflection, twisted and warped in his tankard of mead.  Who was he kidding?  No one would want to sail under an asshole drunkard like him.

No.  It was better if Geoff just kept his head down and kept at his dead end fucking job.

* * *

Michael spit the blood from his mouth and raised his fists up.  Two thugs.  Easy enough.  Michael knew he was underestimated- curly hair and freckles made him look like a schoolboy and he knew it.  More than that, Michael learned pretty quick how to use that to his advantage.  He was the star in their little illicit boxing ring.  The best fighter in the whole town and baby faced enough to surprise the rest.

The first thug stepped forward, meaty fist swinging.  Michael grabbed his wrist and ducked under, flipping the thug onto his back.  He turned around and nailed the second thug right in the face.  Thug 2 stumbled backwards and Michael raised his foot, kicking him hard in the chest.  Then he turned to Thug 1, giving a sharp kick to the head.  Two thugs unconscious at his feet and Michael stood victorious.

"Is there anyone else?!" Andy shouted to the crowd.  "Who else dares to challenge my champion?!"

The sound of running feet echoed in the alley and a little boy broke into the circle.

"The police are coming!" he shouted.  "The governor is with them!"

The crowd burst into chaos, everyone running away.  Swearing, Michael scooped up his winnings from the plate, gathered up his shirt, and bolted.  He didn't stop to see where anyone else was, just ran.  He took a hard left and slid his shirt on.  Skidding to the right, Michael ran up the wall and climbed to the rooftop.

God, he was fucked.  Street fighting was the only thing he had in life right now.  Being a street-rat orphan did that to people.  Michael learned pretty quick to punch first ask questions later.  He learned how to steal and run and fight.  He grew up in the streets and he would die in them.  That was the fate of his kind.  Live fast, die young.

But it wasn't wrong to dream, was it?  Michael rolled onto his back and stared at the stars.  It wasn't wrong to want to leave.  All the orphans wanted to leave the alleys of this backwater town.  To defy the odds and make a name for themselves.  But Michael wanted more than that.  He wanted to see the world.  He wanted to travel far and wide.  He had seen the ships in the oceans and the men who sailed on them.  The confidant swagger in their walk.  The promise of adventure in their eyes.

Michael wanted that the most.  He wanted that freedom that sailors had.  To sail across oceans and not answer to anyone.  Fuck, he wanted it so bad.

As if a nobody orphan was ever going to amount to that.  Michael scoffed to himself and swung down into the building.

* * *

Cartography was as a boring a desk job as anyone could ask for.  Jack loved and hated it.  He loved the adventure of finding new lands and oceans.  Uncharted territory was his specialty and he could navigate the seven seas without any trouble.  He had a mind for direction and places and a heart for adventure.

However, part of being a cartographer was sitting in a desk and painstakingly sending his findings to the King for approval.  It meant finding names for islands and corresponding with other cartographers to make sure all the information was recent and the maps being sent out to the world had all the accurate information.  It was as much politics as it was science.  It didn't matter if Jack was right if the other cartographers believed he was wrong.

Which was horse shit, really.  Jack was never wrong about cartography, no matter what anyone else said.  Since he wasn't some paper pushing bureaucrat, though, his opinion wasn't highly regarded by more respectable clients.

But there were some men and women who cared not for prestige and only wanted perfection.  And so, somehow, Jack got involved with selling his maps to pirates.  Nothing too drastic, really.  Just a couple of pirates a week who asked for his maps.  Apparently, his were more accurate and more vast.  So go suck a dick, paper pushing bureaucrats.  Jack was good at maps.

Unfortunately, working with pirates never ended well.

Which is how Jack ended up in the streets, watching his shop burn.

"I'm so sorry," Joel said, putting a consoling hand on Jack's arm as the fire raged.  "If you'd like, you can join my ship.  I don't think the Captain would mind."

"Thanks, but no," Jack shook his head.  "Working with pirates is what got me into this mess.  I'll find my own way out."

"If you ever need anything," Joel said.  "Let me know.  Your maps have done a world of good for us.  Let us return the favor."

Jack gave a wry grin to his friend.  Joel gave one last pat and walked away, leaving Jack staring at the smoldering rubble that used to be his cartography shop.  Well, there were worse things.  Jack was alive.  He had a bag of coins on his person.  He had all his maps memorized in his head.  Things would work out.

So with nothing but the skin on his back, Jack wandered to the pub.

* * *

Ray was fairly certain he was born with a gun in his hand.  Named after his father but with no recollection of him, the only thing he had was his musket.  It was surprising how many people were willing to pay good money for a good shooter.  Not that Ray claimed to ever be the best, but he was pretty damn good.  And when he wasn't busy as a hired merc, he was hustling money in back alleys.

"One more chance, please!" Ray pleaded, tugging on the man's arm.  "I've never shot a moving target!  Just one more chance, please?"

The man turned and gave Ray a disbelieving look.  Ray widened his eyes, huge and brown.  Turn on the innocence and watch the assholes fall for it every time.  Ray tugged his musket closer, trying to look as pleading as possible.

"Alright, kiddo," the man shrugged.  "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The targets were set up again on a special piece of machinery that moved them around in jerky motions.  The man stood up and shot.  Four out of five.  Ray stood up, held up his rifle, took a deep breath, and fired.  Five shots.  Five targets hit.

Ray turned around and smiled.  "Pay up."

The man growled, hand tightening on his gun.

"Should have known you were a hustler," he said.  "No one asks for a second chance unless they know they can win."

"Hey now," Ray shrugged.  "You fell for it."

The man took a step forward.  Ray turned tail and ran.

The most important part of hustling is knowing when to run.  And this was definitely the time to run.  Part of being a tiny ass man was that Ray could run faster than most of the guys he hustled.  He sprinted across alleys and between buildings, ignoring the shouts behind him.

If Ray made it out of this one alive, he would never hustle again.  Which he said the last three times but hey, who knew?  He ran around the back of a bar and tucked himself between the pillars, clutching his rifle close and holding his breath.

Sometimes Ray wondered if his skills were lost on hustling fools.  He wondered if he was meant for something bigger and better.  There had to be something more for the best sharpshooter in town.  Perhaps it was daydreaming on his part.  Trying desperately to please the absent father that left his mother dying in the streets.  In the end, it didn't matter.  Ray was good a hustling and that's what he was going to do.

Footsteps thundered past him and Ray slipped in through the back door.

* * *

This bar was as seedy as Ryan.  Well, almost.  Ryan smirked and tapped his mug on the bar.  He wasn't sure what to expect in this seedy pirate town.  This, however, filled the quota pretty well.

Ryan had seen plenty of things in his life.  He had traveled around the world, sailed with pirates, worked underneath of kings, and killed a lot of men.  This was what Ryan did.  He traveled and worked underneath the best of the best.  He never stayed in one place too long or worked with the same people twice.  Ryan did his jobs, got paid, and left.  No strings attached.

Any other person would have longed for home, for stability, but Ryan was born to the world of chaos.  He was raised as a mercenary and fought like a soldier.  He had no home, no place to call his own.  Ryan was known for being a traitor, switching sides for money.  Whispers and rumors shadowed him like a cloak that he wore proudly.

Surprisingly, this town never heard of the Renegade Ryan.  He was completely anonymous here.  It was quite a surprise for him, honestly, to walk around the streets without his hood on.  There weren't whispers or shaded glances that followed him, no one treating him differently.  It was like being reborn.

The town's bar was thick with smoke and heavy with laughter.  The patrons seemed jovial, all things considered.  Ryan fingered the knife tucked in his belt, eyes trailing over the people of this town.

It was nice, for once, to feel like he belonged.  To be just another person in the crowd.  To not be alone.  To have a group of friends behind him.  Sure, Ryan spent his entire life in loneliness as a gun for hire, but he was still human and still needed contact.

Ryan waved for another drink.  This was the life he was dealt and this is the life he would live.

* * *

Sometimes Gavin was pretty sure God played a cruel trick on him.  What else could explain his brilliant engineering skills and lack of filter?  It didn't matter what kind of technology he could create, no one could stand him for a few minutes.

Which left Gavin wandering the streets selling his bizarre inventions to anyone who could stand to listen to him.

"Any luck, B?" Dan jogged up to him.

"None," Gavin shook his head.  "But the day is still young.  I'm sure I'll sell something."

Dan gave him a pitying look.  They'd been friends for ages, but while Dan was off as a soldier in the army, Gavin was fiddling with machines.  Now, Dan had a future and Gavin was still floundering.  But he was nothing if a stubborn bastard and sooner or later, someone would understand that there was a purpose to grenades that only gave off light and sound without the shrapnel.  Someone would want to buy weapons that had angled bullets instead of round ones.  Someone would realize that mixing black powder with other ingredients gave a bigger boom.

But for now, Gavin would stand and shout.

The market street of the town was surprisingly busy for how little people lived here.  Gavin's voice faded into the background as customers scoffed at his wares.  More than once, Gavin had been called "mad" for his ideas.  The sun rose, the sun set, and Gavin stood beside his stall with no success.

Well, that was their lost, wasn't it?

Gavin packed up his belongings, taking care of his inventions, and trudged to the tavern.  He needed a few bevs.

* * *

Geoff was into his third drink when several things happened.  A woman shrieked in the kitchen as a young man ran out, musket over his shoulder.  Someone jumped over the balcony and landed on the escaping man in a crumpled heap.  Geoff stood up to help but the tavern door slammed open and a huge guy walked in, tripped, and banged his head on a nearby table.  Then, in almost slow motion, a tall, thin limbed, fellow slipped and his mug flew into the air, covering everyone in amber liquid.

And as quick as the chaos started, it all stopped.  Four men were collapsed in a heap, covered in rum.  The bearded guy was bleeding, the curly haired one was shouting, and Geoff couldn't help but laugh.

"Holy fuck, boys," he gasped between laughs.  "I owe you a drink for that."

Grinning, the five of them wandered over to a dark corner where Geoff, true to his word, bought them all a shot.  Another man came up to them, tall, broad and charming, and said he could fix up Beard's forehead.  Geoff waved over another round of drinks and let the introductions begin.

Ray, Michael, Jack, Gavin, and Ryan.  Each of them had their own sob story.  Ray's broken family that pushed him to hustling.  Michael the orphaned street fighter.  Homeless Jack with a knack for maps.  Gavin and his mad ideas.  Ryan's life that was born on the wind.  A few more rounds and they were as thick as thieves, talking and teasing like they'd known each other forever.

"You ever get, like, I dunno, future pains?" Gavin asked, voice slurring on some of the words.

"Future pains?" Ryan repeated.  "Please define."

"Okay, um.  Like me, for example.  I've got all this inventions and ideas and I just want it to be noticed, you know?  I just hurt for wanting the future so much."

"I think that's called daydreaming," Michael scoffed, slamming back another shot.  "But yeah, I know what you mean.  Shit, I've wanted to sail away forever.  Dream about it every night, just hopping on a boat and leaving this fucking shithole."

"But it's not just dreaming," Gavin pressed on.  "More like... it's real and gonna happen but it takes too long to get there."

"Impatience?" Geoff threw out and Jack laughed next to him.

"No, I think I know what you mean," Ray piped up.  "I mean, sorta?  I'm kinda of a merc when I'm not hustling and I want that to be my future, only like, way fucking better.  Like there's potential and I'm just not fulfilling it."

"Exactly that, Ray!" Gavin slammed his hand on the table.  "Potential!  Don't you feel like you're leaving beneath it?"

Geoff snorted.  Everyone lived beneath their potential.  The world wasn't created for commoners like them to reach their fullest potential.  That became a threat to the King and threats had to be destroyed.  This fucking delicate balance of power would be shattered if people lived up to their potential.  He said as much to Gavin who groaned and pouted, a soft "it's not fair" escaping his lips.

Silence floated over their table.  Gavin was right.  It wasn't fair.  A brilliant cartographer, a champion street fighter, a master sharpshooter, an ingenious engineer, and whatever the fuck Ryan was, deserved so much more than this miserable hand they were dealt.

"There is something we could do," Jack eventually whispered.

Gavin perked up, leaning across the table.  Michael and Ray did too, eyes shining.

"We could be pirates."

It was like a light went off in Geoff's head.  Of fucking course they could be pirates!  No more Royal Armada bullshit for Geoff.  Just sailing across the seas and fighting whoever they wanted and taking their spoils.  Jack knew the seas better than anyone else.  Michael could finally stretch his legs and grow into the sailor he wanted to be.  Ray could put those skills of his to good use.  Gavin's inventions could be tested.  Ryan wouldn't have to be alone.

They could be the most feared pirates in the entire world.

So, huddled together in the  _RWBY_ tavern, six strangers set off to become pirates.


	2. Achieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The novice pirates, still getting to know each other, search for a crew and a vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm going to write each chapter this way, as in a section with every person's POV, but so far it seems to be a theme.
> 
> I guess we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Also, if any of you have suggestions for how to integrate the lovely RT ladies, I'd love to hear some suggestions. I've got a couple of ideas and I haven't come up with a solid plan yet. So, ideas are welcome! Thanks guys :)

The first thing Jack did was call in the favor from Joel.  He left his new comrades in the tavern, most of them sleeping off a hangover.  He walked up to the port and searched for a specific ship docked in the port.   _The Rooster_.  Jack walked up to the ship and let out a whistle.  Joel's head popped out from the top, a grin spread across his face.

"Come to join up, then?" Joel asked as he jogged down to the dock.

"Actually, not really," Jack said sheepishly.  "Met a few guys last night and we decided to start our own crew."

Joel looked at him with wide eyes.  "Seriously?  What happened to the whole 'pirates got me into this mess' shit you were talking about before?"

Jack hesitated.

"It just kinda hit me that a legal line of work would just get me into trouble again," Jack said.  "And these guys, I don't know, they just fit with me.  We just match, in a way.  I guess if I had to be pirates with anyone, I'd pick these guys."

"And you've known them... how long?"

"Like, twelve hours."

"Well," Joel pat Jack's shoulders.  "If they've managed to get the conservative Jack to come out, then I can't complain too much.  What do you need?"

"I need a boat."

* * *

To say that Michael was unimpressed would be a severe understatement.

"This is it?" he gestured to the sad excuse of a ship.

The paint was peeling and there were rotting chunks in the hull.  The sail was barely there, more shreds than fabric.  It looked like the barest nudge would send this ship to pieces.

"Ships don't come cheap, okay?" Jack said.  "This was the cheapest one I could find, and I even got a discount."

"It's a fucking piece of shit!" Michael shouted.  He wanted a ship to sail the seas on and this was not that ship.  Michael had big dreams and he wanted a big ship for these big dreams and this wasn't fucking it.

"No, no, wait," Geoff threw his arm out, stopping Michael's rant.  "This has potential.  Just a bit of paint, few new planks, a good name, and it'll be perfect."

Michael tipped his head to the side.  Maybe.  There could be a chance of this ship becoming a worthy pirate vessel.

"But there are some things we need to fix before the ship," Geoff turned to face the little crew.  "Six of us can't sail a vessel this big, so we need a full crew eventually.  You guys need to have some sword training and learn to shoot a gun and sail.  Just some basic things.  First, Ryan, head back to the tavern and start up a recruitment station, anyone who is willing.  Next, Ray and Michael, you two clean up what you can from the ship.  Gavin and Jack, you two are with me, training starts now."

Michael glanced at Ray, who only raised his eyebrows.  The others moved and they walked up to the decrepit ship.  As strange as it was, it only felt right that Geoff take control.  He seemed to have the most experience and, well, was a lot less creepy than Ryan. (Who fucking wore black leather all the time?!)

The ship was almost as horrible on the inside as it looked on the outside.

"Ladies first?" Ray gestured, shifting his musket on his shoulder.

"After you," Michael grinned.

"Dude, I swear, if I fall in some rotten hole, I'm shooting you first."

Michael laughed, "If you could even catch me!"

Even with Michael's untrained eye, he could tell that this ship had been a beauty in her days.  Where the wood was whole, it was thick and solid, just covered in slime.  The outside was smothered in barnacles but it was, all in all, a fairly decent ship.  Perhaps Geoff did see some good potential in it.  The only question was, where to begin?

* * *

Ryan had gone to recruitment stations before.  Best place for him to find work, really.  However, being on this side of the table was a little different.  He sat at the table, quill and paper in front of him, and waited.  Enough crazy people would come to him if he just waited.  And, sure enough, four men walked up to him, looking worse for wear but otherwise in one piece.

"Hello, gentlemen, care to join up with Captain Geoff?"

The four were named Kdin, Caleb, Matt, and Jeremy.  They looked like children, still wet behind the ears, but eager for some adventure.  They could grow to be loyal and strong.  As important as it was to find experienced sailors, it was just as important to find loyal ones.  In Ryan's experience, new soldiers were loyal, experienced ones mutinied.  Which he would know, he tended to lead the mutinies.

A few others came and signed up.  By the end of the night, Ryan had a hefty list of crew members.  Not bad for a first night.  He stepped out of the tavern and walked back to the ship.  He could hear laughing and shouting and grinned to himself.  Yeah, this was the thing he had been longing for.  This was the camaraderie he had been dreaming of.

Jogging up to the ship, Ryan tucked the paper into his pocket.  On the deck was Michael and Ray, sword fighting with broom handles.  They were laughing as they attempted to stab each other.  Really, they were futile attempts, but humorous nonetheless.  Michael was quick on his feet and his swordsmanship, while rather novice in skill, showed some great potential.  Ray, on the other hand, used his broom handle like a bayonet, short jabs and shallow sweeps.

"You boys show some promise, don't you?" Ryan called from the edge of the ship.

The two jumped and dropped their impromptu weapons.  They turned to Ryan, scrambling to look like they were still cleaning.  Ryan just laughed and jumped down.

"Seriously though, couple weeks training and you'll be almost as good as me," Ryan chuckled.  "Where are the others?"

Michael shrugged and picked up his broom a bit sheepishly.  "Don't know.  Haven't come back yet."

"Then fancy a bit of training?" Ryan pulled out his sword, swinging it back and forth.  Their eyes widened at the sight.  Ryan laughed, "I'll go easy on you, boys.  No worries."

* * *

 

Ray had always been fucking terrified of Ryan, but he didn't realize exactly how accurate those fears were until Ryan started teaching them to fight.  Ray knew a bit of fighting, at least enough to keep him reasonably safe, but fucking Michael?  That guy knew what he was doing.

He took to the sword like a duck to water.  The instant Ryan put the sword in Michael's hand, it just  _fit_ and Ray could see it.

"That's a good look on you," Ray said, leaning against the edge, musket against his side.

Michael turned and absolutely beamed.

It was a really good look on him.  Shirt billowing open, curly hair sticking to his neck with sweat, sword held casually in hand.  Yeah, Michael looked ready to swoop down and rescue some maiden.  A literal swashbuckling hero.

Except he was a soon-to-be-pirate.

"Good looks don't save your life," Ryan interjected.  "Let's see how well you fight."

Ryan lunged forward without any warning and Ray felt a shout on the edge of his lips, but Michael didn't hesitate.  He parried, spun and attacked back.  Ryan snapped his hand out and grabbed Michael's wrist.

"Not bad," he said.  "And what about you, Ray?"

"Um, I'll stick with my gun," Ray gestured to his musket.  "Better from a distance and all that shit."

"That's not going to be much help if we get boarded," Ryan said.  "You don't want to be the only one on the ship who's about to die because you can't hold a fucking sword right."

"No, really," Ray said.

"I insist," Ryan stepped forward.

"And, uh, I insist as well?" Ray leaned backwards against the plank.

"I'm serious, Ray," Ryan said.  "If you want to live, you are going to learn to carry a sword."

"Just do it, Ray," Michael shrugged.  "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Michael had a point.  And Ryan was so close that Ray could smell the salt and leather.  So Ray gave a feeble nod.  The sword was placed gently in his hand and Ray gave a soft prayer that Ryan didn't actually kill him.

Because crew or no crew, that motherfucker was creepy.

* * *

On a list of worst things to ever happen to Gavin, training underneath of Geoff easily made it to the top ten.  He was a crazy inventor, he had no experience in this sort of exercise.  At least Jack, the paper pushing cartographer, was in the same shape he was.  Which was, not much.

They were both flat on their back, panting for air, swords limp in hands, while Geoff stood over them.

"Not bad for a couple of novices," he said.  "I mean, you aren't pretty, but you at least know the pointy end goes out."

"I feel like I ran a bloody marathon!" Gavin shouted from his prone position.  "I think I've died."

"Don't be dramatic," Geoff rolled his eyes and lifted Gavin to his feet.  "One more run, okay?"

Gavin groaned but held up his sword, arms quaking.  Geoff lunged and Gavin blocked.  It was clumsy at best, but the sword stayed in his hands this time.  Geoff swung for his neck and Gavin ducked.  Another swipe, another parry.  Gavin barely paid attention to it.  At this point, he was too tired to care.

Then it was over and Gavin was standing there, half asleep, muscles aching, and Geoff was standing to the side, looking impressed.

"Is it over?" he asked, wearily.  "Can I go to sleep now?"

Geoff chuckled, "Sure thing, bud.  Let's head back to the ship."

* * *

The moonlight was bright over the bay.  Geoff's little crew was sleeping huddled together on the deck.  Michael and Ray did a bang up job cleaning the deck and it looked less like a rotting piece of shit.  Still looked pretty awful though.  Ryan handed him a list of recruits and, with luck, they would all arrive in the morning.  With a full crew, they could really fix this ship up.

She was a strong vessel.  Now that Geoff was sitting on the hull, feeling the wood beneath his body, he could feel the history of this ship.  She had been through life, seen some shit, and came out stronger.

Geoff could fucking respect a ship like that.

He lifted his bottle of rum in the air and gave a silent toast to this ship.

"To the glorious future," Geoff said to no one.  "Just my little crew and our gorgeous ship.   _Achieve_."


	3. First Blood

Within a week, Geoff's ship,  _The Achieve_ , was relatively ready to set sail.  The rotting planks had been replaced and the hull gleamed in the rising sun, dark cherry wood with dark green trim.  The sails shone like emeralds against the sky and Geoff couldn't be fucking prouder.  The crew was racing on deck, gathering supplies and weapons to last them a fair few months.  Michael was teaching Gavin how to hold his sword properly as Gavin talked his fucking ear off.  Ryan was gently explaining to Ray how to navigate a ship, the two standing shoulder to shoulder at the helm.

"You know, it's pretty impressive," Jack said, clapping a hand on Geoff's shoulder.  "Not many people can round up a crew and fix a ship in less than a week."

"Being part of the King's Fucking Armada does that," Geoff shrugged.  "Efficiency at its finest.  Do you have a destination for us?"

"Less of a destination and more of a path," Jack said.  "This port here, this city, is the hub for all pirates.  This will always be our destination.  But I know the trade routes for all seven kingdoms.  It would be very easy to stalk those routes and just take as we please."

Geoff beamed.  "You make this easy, you know."

"Make what easy?"

"Picking a first mate."

Jack's cheeks flushed pink and Geoff laughed.

"Reliable, smart, fucking funny as dicks," he listed off.  "It wasn't a hard decision to make really.  The lads have no experience in this kind of life and Ryan is just too fucking creepy.  Super grateful he's here and I couldn't ask for a better quartermaster, but I don't think I would have him run this ship alongside me, not like you."

"I'm flattered," Jack managed to say.

"Yeah, well, you say that because you haven't seen all the dirty work I'm about to put you through," Geoff gave him a suspicious glare.  "For example, I'm about to send you up to explain the rules of our little venture and what we plan to do."

"But-"

"First Mate, it's your job," Geoff cackled and bounded away.

Geoff didn't have a solid plan or place to go, other than to get the fuck away from Jack before he pulled something.  So Geoff went to the only place he could think of; the bar.

 _RWBY_ was an eclectic bar with eccentric people.  Granted, the whole town was pretty eccentric.  Being the hub of all pirating in the seven kingdoms did that to a place.  Regardless, this particular bar was peculiar in its own special ways.  For one, the barkeep and owner was a slight man from the East who could easily fight off anyone who tried anything funny.  For second, there were four waitresses and only four.  Four gorgeous girls that no one ever hit on.

It was dimly lit, even in the middle of the day, with thick curtains covering the windows.  The air was smoky and thick, like always, and Geoff walked straight to his table.  Technically, he probably couldn't call it _his_ table just yet, but since that's where he met his boys (and where they've sat every night since), Geoff felt like it was their table now.  He sat down and waited.  Just a quick drink or two then he'd be back on  _The Achieve_ and sailing away.

"You must be Captain Geoff," the redheaded waitress came up to Geoff.

"That I am," Geoff nodded.  "And how did you hear about me?"

"Some creep was in here last week recruiting for you," the waitress said with a shrug.  She tossed her hair back over her bare shoulder.  "And I have a friend who's apparently sailing under you.  Some idiot named Michael?"

Geoff threw his memory back through the past week.  Michael never once mentioned a woman in his life, especially not pretty redheads.  Maybe she wasn't just a friend, though.  Maybe this waitress was Michael's illicit lover and he had been keeping it under wraps for who the fuck knows why.  Shit, then Geoff ruined everything, didn't he?  Just stumbled into the middle of some grade-a drama.  He could lose Michael over this.  He had been coming so far too.

The waitress was waiting for an answer.  Geoff swallowed, pushed all those terrifying fears away, and asked how she know Michael.

"We go back," she said with an odd smile.  "Bottle of whiskey, then?  He mentioned you like to drink."

"Just a beer, thanks," Geoff said, fighting off the flutter that Michael mentioned him to this woman.

The waitress flounced away, skirt swishing around her knees.

Well.  She was a bit of a complication, wasn't she?

Assuming Geoff was right, which he was most of the time, then this woman was a weak spot for Michael.  Clearly the two must have some history but wouldn't a lover be something Michael would have fucking mentioned?  A guy doesn't just leave a woman behind for piracy.  Burnie only stayed with the Armada because he had a fiancee to support.  The only reason Michael would have failed to mention this woman (in Geoff's mind) must be that she's married.  Or has an overprotective father.  Something that keeps Michael from exposing his relationship with her.

In which case it would be stupid of Geoff to mention it to him.

The waitress dropped a mug of beer in front of Geoff, flashed a smile, reminded him to ask for anything, and went to the next table.  Geoff took a long drink and sighed.  Monty made some damn good beer.

What if Geoff was wrong?  God forbid, Geoff was wrong and Michael and this girl were only friends.  Wouldn't Michael have mentioned it anyway?  Fuck, friends get free drinks, right?  Though, now that Geoff was thinking about it, the redhead was never working at night.  Perhaps Michael was just protective of her.  Wanted to keep this band of misfits from making a move.

Except that Michael must know that Monty taught his girls how to take care of themselves.

As if his thoughts were magic, the waitress was almost immediately accosted by a couple of leering strangers.  One reached out and grabbed her skirt.  Geoff turned, not to help, fuck no, he'd only get in the way.  He turned to watch.  The waitress grabbed the perv's wrist and twisted it backwards until he let go of her skirt.  His buddy stood up then, almost a whole head taller than her, and threw his chest out.  It took everything thing in Geoff not to laugh at the foolish (and obvious) attempt at intimidation.

The waitress smiled, reached behind her, and pulled out a sickle, the curved blade glinting in the light.  The standing man scoffed and, within a blink, that fucker was on his knees, the waitress's hand buried in his hair, exposing his throat, sickle pressed against the thin skin.

"LINDSAY!"

Geoff turned to the voice and out came Monty, practically strutting across the bar floor, dressed in a long black coat with more buckles than Ryan and heavy boots.  His dark hair was swept back carelessly, but artfully (and Geoff never hated his fucking flat hair more than at that moment).

"Sorry, boss," the waitress, Lindsay, sheathed her sickle and dropped the man.  "Wasn't going to kill him, just, fuck him up a bit."

"I'll fuck you up, bitch!" the man at the table shouted, holding his twisted wrist.  He jumped for her but Monty was there, grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him into the ground next to his buddy.

Geoff whistled and took another sip of beer.

* * *

It felt good, Ray decided, standing at the helm of a ship, holding the wheel in his hands, even if she was docked.  It felt powerful and strong, which were two things Ray has never felt in his life.  Ryan stood beside him, tall and imposing, but Ray could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Dude, this is fucking awesome," Ray said, gesturing to the ship.

"There is a certain amount of headiness," Ryan nodded.  "How is your swordsmanship?"

Ray rolled his eyes and let go of the wheel.  "Shitty."

"Then we need to fix that," Ryan said, arms folded and staring at Ray.

"No, we don't," Ray turned and walked down to the deck.  He waved at Jeremy and Matt as he passed by.  He felt Ryan fall into step behind him.

"Like I said, if the ship is boarded then you need to defend yourself," Ryan placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"If I do my job right then no one is boarding this ship," Ray jerked himself from Ryan.

"I'm just looking out for you,"

"You're such a saint."

"I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your fucking help, okay?"

Ray was shouting now, his hand held tight around his rifle.  The crew was staring and even Ryan looked taken aback.  Tears pricked at his eyes.  No fucking way was Ray crying in front of this bastard.  He took a deep breath and shoved past Ryan and off the ship.

It wasn't fucking fair.  Ray didn't ask for help.  He didn't need any help.  He especially didn't need help from some asshole like Ryan.  Ray broke into a run, weaving between the buildings and people of the town.  He ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached.  He ran right out of the town and into the woods behind it.  Following the path, Ray ran until he came to the river.

Years ago, Ray had found this place.  A little hide away for him.  After his mom died, Ray didn't have anything.  So he ran and ran until he found this place.  Trees blocked out the harsh sun, letting soft green light filter down.  The river was wide and fast and the sand on the shore was soft.  Setting down his gun and taking off his shoes, Ray waded into the river, picking up smooth stones and skipping them across the water.

Joining up with a new pirate crew seemed like a good idea at the time, but maybe it wasn't.  Not that Ray didn't yearn for the adventure, because he did.  He wanted it bad.  He liked Michael well enough, the swashbuckling hero all bedtime stories had.  Geoff was a good guy too, suave and brilliant, stern but casual, Ray could sail underneath him.  Gavin and Jack were okay too, and Ray was excited to get to know them.

But Ryan.  There was someone that Ray couldn't stand.  Something about his ego, or his charm, or his fucking hair.  Shit, Ray didn't know.  Ryan just didn't sit right with him.  Ray has always had a knack for sussing out people.  It was like a sixth sense, in a way.  Ray knew which guys were traitors.  He knew which guys had shit to hide.  Something about Ryan just didn't feel right.

Then again, perhaps Ray was just being paranoid.  Everyone else seemed to like him well enough, even Michael.

Ray walked back to land; scooping up his shoes he walked barefoot back into town.  The path was rocky and painful on Ray's tender soles, but he pushed on.  Better than having wet shoes anyway.

Ryan was waiting for him.

"Come on, then," he said.  "Let's go home."

Ray nodded and followed Ryan back to the ship, trying not to swell at the joy that filled his chest at the phrase.

* * *

Jack didn't like being the first mate.  There was too much responsibility that came with that title and Jack had never felt it before.  An entire crew of pirates looked to him for direction while Geoff was gone.

For all of Jack's ability to create maps in his brain, he had very little skill in actually sailing or directing a ship.  So when Matt came up with a question on his lips, Jack shook his head and ran to the cabin, locking the door behind him.

Sitting at the desk, Jack pulled various maps close to him.  If he couldn't captain, the least he could do was perfect their routes.

Of the seven kingdoms, two were partial to pirates, three were not, and two were unknown.  Sistrex was the hub of all piracy and this island would be their base of operation.  Sandos, a peninsula to the North, was accepting of pirates, though they would have to be careful in that kingdom.

Caludi, far to the West, specialized in hunting pirates.  King Flynt Coal created spies and bounty hunters to take down pirates.  Jack wondered if Ryan was born in that kingdom.  To the south lay Orium, the most dangerous kingdom of all.  Pirates were killed on sight.  They would avoid that kingdom at all costs.

Then there was Mincetea, a strange name for a stranger kingdom.  Ruled under tyranny, there was no knowing how pirates would be accepted there.  Joel has told stories of pirates being welcomed with honor then countered with examples of pirates being hanged in an instant.  They would have to tread lightly.

However strange Mincetea was, it had nothing on Kingdom Cloud.  Once, over dinner, Ryan explained it this way: It starts with a bottle of whiskey and ends with shooting opium.  Jack was inclined to agree.  The few times he visited, he'd only experienced chaos and colors.  While a piracy trade route with Kingdom Cloud would be beneficial, Jack wasn't sure if he could handle it.

The seventh kingdom remained to itself.  A large land mass in the Southeast, it remained covered in fog.  No ships that ever sailed there came back.

Jack glanced over the map and traced a couple of common trade paths that noble ships used.  They would attack trade ships on these routes, primarily ones from Orium.

It wouldn't be easy, by no means.  Jack sailed on trade ships that conquered attacking pirates.  He saw what they did to pirates and he knew how ruthless the soldiers could be to them.  However, as with all things, they would start slow and work their way to victory.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sir?"

It was Jeremy.

"There's someone here to see you."

Sighing, Jack pushed himself from the desk and opened the door.  Behind stood Jeremy and beside him was Joel.  He gave an awkward wave and Jack smiled.

"You cleaned her up pretty good," he gestured to the ship.

"That was the lads, actually," Jack corrected.

"And you're the first mate, I hear?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed.  "Come in, let's have a drink."

Closing the door behind them, Jack sent Jeremy to go find Geoff.  He poured a glass for Joel and a glass for himself before sitting down in the parlor.

"Some advice," Joel said, setting down his glass.  "First mate is first to go in a mutiny, right after quartermaster, so hold your head up high and don't let them walk over you.  You stand your ground but you also need to have them like you.  You be the buffer between the crew and your captain."

"You know a lot about first mates," Jack commented, taking a sip of his drink.  "Aren't you just a crewmate?"

"I've seen some shit," Joel said seriously.  "Pirate crews are always looking to mutiny.  Your job is to be likable but stern.  The quartermaster gets to be scary as fuck."

"Thanks, Joel.  I feel so much better."

Joel laughed.

* * *

It was finally happening.  Michael stood at the front of the ship, Ray right beside him, as Geoff called to set sail.  After so many years of dreaming, Michael was fucking finally sailing away.  Jack had a route for them, one sending them North first and, with luck, a ship to conquer along the way.

The sun was shining bright and hot.  The sky was brilliant blue and there were hardly any clouds in the sky.  Gavin, who felt nauseous, was keeping to the edge, face tinged grin.

"Not much of a sailor, eh, Gav?" Michael called out.

Gavin flipped him off as he puked over the side.  There was the sound of wood creaking and waves splashing, and the ship was off.  Michael couldn't help the crow that left his lips as he felt the wind blow through his hair.  Ray was in a similar state of joy, mouth split open in a grin.

"This is the fucking life," Michael sighed, jumping up to the railing, holding onto the rope.

Ray hopped up beside Michael, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  He was a kindred spirit, in a way.  Two orphans, fighting for survival in a harsh world.  Out of the six of them, Ray understood what Michael was feeling.  The freedom of sailing away, of becoming someone in a world that kept pushing them down.

"Do you think we'll get a ship?" Ray asked.  "I mean, like, take over one."

"God, I hope so," Michael sighed.  "After two weeks of training, I'm ready for action."

Ray laughed.  "Shit, you're such a pirate."

"Takes one to know one."

Ray flashed a little smirk and hopped from the railing.  "Whatever you say, Michael."

Michael smiled to himself and watched as Ray sauntered away.  Literally sauntered.  Michael has seen prostitutes with less hips than that.  God, Lindsay would tease him if she saw him now.

As they continued to sail, Michael watched the shore disappear into the horizon.  Goodbye Sistrex.  Goodbye street fighting.  It was time for Michael to start a new life.

Michael jumped down and walked up to Gavin, clapping a hand on his back.

"Ocean not sitting with you?" he teased.

"Bloody fuck, warn a guy!" Gavin jumped.

"Sorry, boi," Michael grinned.  "What are you working on?"

At that, Gavin lit up.

"I was thinking about talking to some herb ladies for seasickness," Gavin said.  "I know there are teas that help with it, but I wonder if there's a different way to take it other than tea.  I also want to take inventory of our weapons and see if I can modify any of them.  So, if you're free...?"

Michael leaned over, brushing shoulders with Gavin.  "I'd fucking love to."

After a few days, Michael learned one thing.  No one mentioned how fucking  _boring_ sea life could be.  Sky above, sea below, and nothing on the horizons.  Even with helping Gavin on his inventions, Michael spent most of his time being bored as shit.

Geoff and Jack spent their days together in the captain's cabin.  The only time Michael saw them was when they had dinner together.  Ryan took to quartermaster a little too well and spent his days being a general threatening presence to the crew, when he wasn't teaching the lads to fight.

At this point, Michael doubted he was going to see any warfare.

Over dinner, Michael brought up his concerns.  The six of them sat in the captain's cabin around a small table.  It was a little habit that grew into tradition.  It kept the six of them together and in charge of the ship.  The gents may have the power but the lads were just as important.

"What if we never find a ship?" Michael asked.

The other five stopped and looked at him.

"I mean, if we don't find a ship then we can't be pirates, right?"

"Just give it time," Geoff said.  "These oceans are huge.  When I was in the armada, we could sail for weeks without finding another ship.  We found the busiest trade route among the seven kingdoms.  Sooner or later, we'll find one."

"Someone's getting antsy," Ryan mentioned.

Michael bit his tongue and ate his stew.  Of course he was getting fucking antsy.  Hearing Geoff and Ryan talk about their adventures on the sea only made him jealous.  Listening to Gavin and Ray tell him how good he looked with a sword only made him itch to prove himself.

The next morning, Michael woke up to Ray shouting.

"Wake up, you fucker!" Ray was pounding on Michael's door.  "There's a ship!  A real, honest-to-god ship!  So if you wanted to prove yourself, this is the fucking time!"

Michael jumped out of bed, strapped on his sword and ran to the deck.  The crew was leaning over the side, staring at the obvious ship sailing towards them.  Ryan held out a bowl of porridge for Michael, giving him a look that meant no arguments.

Geoff was at the helm, steering  _The Achieve_ to the other ship, Jack right by his side.  Michael jogged up to them, bowl held carefully in his hands.  He passed by Gavin, who looked a little terrified as he clutched his sword.  Ray was standing up high, looking through the scope of his rifle and listing off what he could see.

"She looks fairly small," Ray rattled off.  "I'd say a schooner, brig at most.  Her flag is white, black wheel on it with a gold inscription around it.  Can't read it from this far."

"That's a ship from Sandos," Jack said.  "Their sailors are tough as fuck."

"Do we take her?" Geoff asked.

"Of course we fucking take her!" Michael interjected.  "We've been sailing for days, shit, we've been waiting for weeks for this moment!  We need this moment, Geoff.  Prove to us, to the rest of the crew, that we're fucking ready for it, that you trust us."

"He's right," Jack said.  "But it's your choice, Captain."

Geoff's eyes went hard like steel.  Michael held his breath.

"Then we fucking take her down."

* * *

Battle was a strange thing to Ryan.  He had been born into war, lived and breathed the art of it.  Yet when the time came, when the cannons fired and the boarding hooks went sailing, everything went quiet and slow.  It was a familiar dance that Ryan had perfected the moves to.

As the ships neared, Ryan saw the sailors of Sandos.  Tough, strong men with huge guns and thick swords.  Not a bad first run for their little crew.

It was with great pleasure that Ryan watched his students succeed in their first battle.

He watched as Matt and Jeremy tag teamed whoever they came across.  He saw Ray stand up tall on the railing, sniping anyone he could.  And, as much as Ryan hated to admit it, that was exactly where Ray was meant to be.  Gavin was running through the crowd, knives flashing in the light.

Then there was Michael.  Ryan couldn't pick favorites of his five cohorts, but Michael was a fucking thing of beauty.  Somewhere along the battle he picked up another sword and was dancing through the enemies, bodies falling behind him.

Geoff was quick and precise, fighting as one trained underneath soldiers.  Ryan would have to work with Geoff on his technique.  While efficient, there were gaps in Geoff's defense, gaps that Ryan spent years exploiting in his days as a mercenary.

Then Jack, carefully walking on the deck of their ship, watching over and waiting.

When the battle ended, after Kdin threw the bodies over the edge, after Jack totaled the inventory, Ryan sought out Ray.  The rest of the crew celebrated their first success.  Michael was honored for his skill and Gavin for his inventions, the explosive cannonballs were a huge success.  Ryan saw as Matt lifted a stolen hat to Geoff's had, practically crowning him as Captain.  Someone shouted "Cocktails!" and the bottles of alcohol ran free.

Throughout it all, Ryan had lost sight of Ray.

Creeping below decks, Ryan started looking around.

"Ray?" he called out.  "You in here?"

"Over here!" Ray's voice came out from the galley.

Ryan walked to the galley and found Ray sitting on the counter, eating from a tin of cookies.  His rifle was at his side and crumbs were gathered around his mouth.  He looked so different than when he was on the battlefield.  That Ray was cold and quiet, shooting with more precision than Ryan had ever seen in all his years.  This Ray looked like a child, stuffing his face with sweets.

Smiling, Ray held out his tin of cookies.  Ryan took one.

"I think I owe you an apology," Ryan said, looking down at the cookie morosely.

"For what?" Ray mumbled around his cookie.

"For doubting your abilities," Ryan said.  "You were right.  You shot almost everyone before they could come to the ship.  I shouldn't have doubted you, nor should I have pushed my fighting style on you."

"Hey man, no worries," Ray shrugged.  "I mean, a week ago I would've fucking killed you.  But spending so much time here, I think I get it.  This is your first crew, just like me, and you just want to keep us safe.  I can respect that, in a way."

"Still," Ryan leaned up against the counter.  "It wasn't fair."

"Dude, shut up," Ray rolled his eyes.  "We won!  Let's just fucking celebrate and have our stupid mushy moments later, okay?"

Ryan smiled and lifted his cookie in a toast, "To our victory."

Ray smiled back, "To victory."

* * *

Gavin woke up in a cold sweat, heart pounding through his chest.  He rolled out of his bed, wrapped himself in his robe, and stormed to the deck.  There was only a sliver of moon out tonight and the wind was cold.

He killed someone today.  Gavin took his knife and stabbed a man in the throat.  He watched lifeblood spill over the deck and life leave a man's eyes.

For all his inventions, Gavin had never experienced warfare or murder.  It left his chest feeling unbalanced and his hands couldn't stop shaking.  If this was piracy, maybe Gavin wasn't cut out for it.  Leaning against the railing, Gavin looked out over the ocean, blackened in the night.  If he wasn't meant to be a pirate, then what did the future hold for Gavin?

The wood creaked as someone stepped up next to Gavin.  He turned and saw Geoff standing beside him, leaning up against the railing.

"Can't sleep?" Geoff guessed.

Gavin nodded.

"First kill is always the hardest," Geoff said.  "It never gets easier, either."

"Is it always this bad?" Gavin asked.

Geoff looked down at Gavin with the softest look in his blue eyes.  He reached out and wrapped an arm around Gavin's shoulder.  Gavin let himself be pulled into Geoff's loose embrace.

"Sometimes the world is kill or be killed," Geoff said.  "Since we took this ship, we gave our claim to the seven kingdoms that we're pirates.  They are going to hunt us down and kill us if they can.  It's not easy to kill, it isn't meant to be, but it's what we need to do.  The best we can fucking do is give our enemies quick and painless deaths."

Gavin shivered and Geoff pulled him closer.  "If you want, you can stay in my cabin tonight.  Sometimes it helps to be close to another person."

"Are you sure?" Gavin looked up at Geoff, trying to hide the relief in his voice at not having to sleep alone.

"Yeah, bud," Geoff smiled.  "Come tell me about this thing with your rifles."

Gavin let Geoff take him to the cabin, arm still warm and heavy over his shoulders.  As he explained to Geoff the idea that ridges inside the barrel of the gun, with matching ridges on the bullets, would stabilize the shot, the thought of the man he killed left his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seven kingdoms are all named/inspired by AH things. Six of them are prevalent games they play. Any guesses?
> 
> Also, finished this at 5 am after a week of writing. Sorry if the end gets a bit funky because of it.


	4. Can You Help Me Be A Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they port in the city of Sandos, Ray, Michael, and Gavin discover there's a lot more to learn about piracy. Luckily for them, Ryan, Geoff and Jack have more than enough experience to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lads only chapter.
> 
> Title from "I'm Still Here" from the movie "Treasure Planet"

Sandos was a lovely land, as far as Ray was concerned.  It didn’t have the forests or rivers that were back home, instead it seemed to be the biggest, bustling city in all the seven seas.  Quite frankly, Ray was a bit terrified.  It was a lot to take in at once.  Ryan put a heavy hand on Ray’s shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Ray asked.  While he had forgiven Ryan for the long hours of sword training, they were by no means close.  Ryan had chosen his favorite pupil and that had been Michael, with good reason too.

“You seem overwhelmed,” Ryan mentioned off-handedly.  “Sandos has that effect on people.”

Ray flushed with embarrassment.  Had he really been that obvious?  Shit.  If he didn’t feel like a country bumpkin before, he sure as fuck did now.  Some kid that froze at the sight of bustling streets and tall buildings made of marble.

 _The Achieve_ docked and Geoff started barking out orders.  Jeremy was to lead a group to sell the goods they had won.  Matt was to oversee the repair of the ship.  Geoff and Michael would see to the local tavern (figures).  Jack would take Gavin to learn how to properly secure a little trade route.  Which meant that-

“Ryan, take Ray and scout out the city,” Geoff said.  “See if there’s a place for us to crash for a few days.”

Ray barely held in a groan at the thought of spending even more time with Ryan.

“Aye, Captain,” Ryan bowed his head slightly.  He took Ray by the arm and practically dragged him off the ship.

“I’m not a fucking child, okay?” Ray said as soon as they were off the ship, yanking his arm free from Ryan.  “Listen man, we settled our differences and I don’t hate you, so can’t you just leave me alone?  I can take care of myself.”

“Leave you alone in a city like Sandos?” Ryan scoffed and Ray bristled.  “Look kid, you know your way around a rifle and a ship, I’ll give you that, but if you think for a damn second I’m letting you roam free in one of the most dangerous kingdoms, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Not a fucking kid,” Ray mumbled, but he knew Ryan was right.

So, wordlessly, Ray followed Ryan down the cobblestone path, giving a small wave to Michael as they passed by.  The city sprawled.  There was no other word for it.  In the distance, Ray could make out a central hub from which the roads and buildings seemed to spread from like tree roots.  People crowded the streets, walking alongside carriages and horses.  Lanterns were scattered along the streets, candles unlit.

The buildings themselves were a novelty of their own.  Ray could hardly get a good look without losing sight of Ryan.  Some were tall and made of while marble and red brick with shiny doors and shinier handles.  Others seemed to be a collection of buildings all smashed together into something else entirely.

“First lesson,” Ryan said suddenly, stopping on a bridge without warning.  “In a city like this, it’s easy to blend in.  People here have their lives to live and will glance right over us.  But we still need to be wary.”

“Jack told me this place accepts pirates,” Ray leaned against the railing, looking up at the cloudless sky.

“Certain pirates,” Ryan corrected.  “The King is a bit… particular about the pirates he allows to roam free in this city.”

“Particular like how?”

“If we don’t do what he asks then he’ll have us killed in a heartbeat.”

“Fuck; that escalated quickly.”

Ryan chuckled, “Yeah, King Trent does that.  There are ways, however, for us to stay in cities and never be found.”

“Yeah?” Ray asked.  “How?”

“Well, Geoff and Michael are going to charm a few local bartenders into allowing us to stay.  Jack and Gavin should be helping us find a few seedy shops to trade with.”

Ray couldn’t help but snort at the last line.  From what he had seen of the city, there was very little grunge willing to associate with pirates.  The buildings gleamed of cleanliness and the people flaunted their status.  Ladies with lace and satin on the arms of dapper gentlemen carrying top hats and canes.  It was fucking ridiculous.

Even the beggars on the corners seemed to look more put together than the crew Ray had tentatively begun calling family.

“You don’t believe me?” Ryan guessed.

“Look around, man,” Ray gestured.  “These people have class.  Are we looking at the same Sandos or is there some secret you know?”

Ryan grinned like a wolf.

“Follow me, kid.”

Rolling his eyes, Ray followed.  As they walked the streets, Ryan pointed out the differences between people of actual class (“We’ll be stealing from them”) and those who were only pretentious bastards.  He told Ray about the street system.  There was a center to Sandos, the place where King Trent lived and thrived.  In the inner circles of the palace were dignitaries and guards, upper-class citizens and guests of the royal house.

As the city spread from the center, it got worse and worse, except for a thin line of nobility that ran from the palace to the port.  People called it the Wooded Walk because of the trees that lined the street, almost like protection.  They continued to walk to the outreaches of the city.  The marble replaced with off colored bricks.  The shiny pillars faded into the distance.  Buildings looked worn down, glass and splinters littered the streets.

“This is where we want to be,” Ryan said.  “This is where we truly become invisible.”

Ray glanced around then back at Ryan.  He highly doubted Ryan would ever blend in.  Not with his outfit.  He was wearing his trademark black leather trench coat that almost touched his ankles.  His boots were rough, but Ray could see the handles of knives sticking out the tops.  His wide brimmed hat covered most of his features.

“Dude,” Ray managed.  “I don’t think you blend in anywhere.”

“Eh, I’m a lost cause,” Ryan shrugged and started to walk.  He turned, suddenly, and gave Ray a wicked grin.  “Wanna see?”

“See… what?”

Ryan tipped his hat back, just enough that the sunlight caught his face, and started walking, Ray trailing behind.  Everywhere they walked, people jumped out of the way, faces white with horror.  Ray heard snatches of prayers being whispered.  They were acting literally as if Ryan was a ghost.

Except for one.

“The goddamn renegade comes back, eh?”

Standing in the street was a gorgeous girl with violet hair wearing a black tank top dress that went to her knees.  She was smirking at Ryan and he was practically _beaming_ at her.

“With a goddess like you?  How can I resist?”

The girl laughed and bounced into Ryan’s arms.  He wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a circle.  Please excuse Ray while he picked his fucking jaw from off the ground.

“Six years, Ryan,” she said as he set her down.  “Fucking six years!  Where have you been?”

“You know, here and there,” Ryan said, small smile on his lips.

Holy shit, he was actually relaxed.  Ray couldn’t believe it.  During the entire time they had been sailing together, Ray had never actually seen Ryan relax.  His face was soft around the corners and his shoulders didn’t seem so tight.

Who the fuck was this bitch?

Ray coughed.

“Oh, Meg, this is Ray!” Ryan reached over and wrapped an arm around Ray’s shoulder.  “We’re in the same crew.”

Same crew?  That’s all Ryan had to say about Ray?  Well fuck him sideways, Ray thought they might have been on their way to friends.  Maybe.

“Hey,” Ray mumbled.

“Oh, my God!  You have a crew?” Meg chirped.  “Settling down, finally?”

“Might be,” Ryan grinned.

“Okay, that’s it, drinks on me,” Meg said.  “I need the entire story, now.”

With the duo turned trio, they continued walking down the streets.  Meg and Ryan were chatting away, catching up on six years of time.  From what Ray could stomach to hear, Meg ran a little inn of sorts with a girl named Ashley and, since Meg and Ryan apparently have been friends for-fucking-ever, Geoff’s crew had the pleasure of staying whenever they wanted.  She led them right to the inn and, while Ryan walked inside without hesitation, Ray lingered outside.

The Know Show Inn matched the rest of the grungy part of Sandos.  The bricks were faded and the windows were all barred.  It stood a few blocks from the port, close enough that Ray could see the barest tips of the masts.  He sat on the curb and idly played in the dirt.

He was bitter and didn’t know why.  Okay, maybe he was jealous of Meg a little.  Ryan always held himself in such an aloof manner, acting like he had no strings holding him down when he really had a girl in Sandos just waiting for him.

And maybe Ray wanted that privilege.  He wanted to be Ryan’s first family.  He and the rest of the crew, of course.  With how Ryan kept looking after him, figuratively taking Ray under his wing, maybe Ray foolishly assumed the same; that Ryan saw Ray as family.

Except Ray had done nothing to assure Ryan of his fondness other than share some stale cookies after the battle.

Ryan was fucking complicated.

He didn’t realize the sun had set until someone warm sat beside him.  Glancing up, Ray saw Ryan next to him, without coat or hat.  He looked almost obnoxiously average without his get up and Ray almost commented before remembering that Ryan was complicated.  He turned back to the dirt.

“Meg saved my life,” Ryan spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.  “Years and years ago, when I was young and arrogant.  Dragged myself into her house bleeding like a motherfucker.  She took me in, stitched me up, and we’ve just been friends ever since.”

“You ever… um… hook up?”

“No,” Ryan shook his head.  “Not really my type.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while.  Ray still couldn’t figure things out with Ryan, whether they were like brothers or if Ryan was trying to fill in the absent father role.  Though, as the thought crossed his mind, Ray wouldn’t mind that.  Letting Ryan teach him would be an honor.

“It’s cold,” Ryan finally said.  “Come inside.”

“Okay,” Ray nodded.  “Hey, since we’ll be here a while, can you – um – teach me some things?  Just… you’re right and I’ve been a bitch and I’d really like it if you would show me how to be, I don’t know, like you a bit?”

Ryan’s responding smile was so warm Ray felt it to his toes.

* * *

If there was one thing Michael learned about Geoff, it was that he could find a bar in seconds.  It seemed like he had just waved to Ray when Geoff was pulling him into an open tavern right along the coast line.  The sign above read _Fortify_ and Michael couldn’t tell if it was meant to be advice or a warning.

The bar itself was open and airy, the complete opposite of the _RWBY_ bar Michael was used to.  There was no door, no walls even, just a ceiling on stilts and a shaded hut in the corner as the bar.  Behind the counter was a slender woman with blonde and pink hair.  She was covered in tattoos and piercings, wearing a red crop top and knee length black skirt.  Her hair was done back in a matching red handkerchief.

“I hope you read the warning on my bar, boys,” she eyed them as they sat down.

Michael’s heart skipped a beat.  A warning?  Were pirates not allowed here?  Geoff only laughed and gave a roguish wink.

“We are here to challenge it,” he said.

The woman laughed and stuck her hand out.  “Griffon.  Good to meet you.”

“Geoff.  This my friend, Michael.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat as he shook Griffon’s hand.  Friend?  That was more that Michael bargained for.  He considered Geoff to be a great captain and a charming man, but the thought of friendship never crossed his mind.

“Welcome to Sandos,” Griffon said, pulling up two shot glasses and filling it with a sparkling, amber liquid.  “Now, what brings you boys into a town like this?”

“We’re from Sistrex,” Michael scoffed, lifting up his shot glass and peering at the liquid.  “I doubt your city could fuck with us.”

Griffon narrowed her eyes.  “Sistrex is known across the seven seas as the pirate capital.  I wouldn’t go spouting off that knowledge unless you want the King to chain you up in prison.”

“Hey, listen,” Geoff butt in.  His shot glass was empty, Michael noticed.  “We’re just here on business.  Michael’s new to the whole venture and I’m here to help him out.  Cut the kid some slack, babe.”

There it was.  There was Geoff’s charming attitude.  That fucker had the most charming air around him it was stupid.  Griffon’s shoulders went slack and Geoff started chatting with her.  Michael laughed a little to himself and then downed the shot.

It was like drinking fire.

“Holy shit!” he gasped, feeling his throat burn.  Tears sprang to his eyes as he tried to stop the fucking burning.  “What the _fuck_ is that shit?”

“My own special concoction,” Griffon replied easily, sliding a glass of water across the bar.

Michael drank the water greedily, anything to stop the feeling of burning inside out.

“Like I said,” Geoff slung an arm around Michael.  “New kid.”

Griffon leaned forward, “King Trent doesn’t like pirates that don’t work for him.  You better have a goddamn plan for what you’re doing here and do it fast.”

“Listen, sweetheart, we got it covered,” Geoff whispered back.

Michael, feeling way the fuck uncomfortable around the two, excused himself.  Around the back of the bar was a small outhouse.  Michael made a beeline for it, head down.

The city was surprisingly anticlimactic after their sound victory at sea.  Michael could still remember the feel of two swords in his hand.  The power and rush that came as he slaughtered those who stood before him.  No wonder Ryan became a mercenary.  This shit was glorious.

Michael, though, was used to living from rush to rush.  Being a street fighter meant there were no breaks, no lulls in the monotony of fighting.  It made him itch, sitting still and waiting for the next adventure.  It was almost worst that waiting on the ship.  At least there he had Ray and Gavin to mess around with.

Not that Geoff wasn’t fantastic.  Michael fucking adored Geoff.  He was charming and suave, but also rugged and battle hardened.  He was the kind of man Michael aspired to be one day.

Someone knocked into his shoulder.  Without thinking, Michael pushed the other guy over and kept walking.

“Watch it, fucker,” the guy said, turning and pushing Michael over.

Michael growled and spun around.  “What the fuck did you say?”

“You heard me,” the guy sneered.

“You aren’t even worth my time, you son of a bitch,” Michael snarled, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

The guy whistled and four big thugs jumped up beside him.  Michael could barely keep the scoff out of his voice.  Really?  Here he was, big and upcoming pirate, and he still had to fight a couple of thugs to prove himself.  Some things just never changed.

“Now, boys,” Geoff’s voice filtered over them.  He stood up and walked lazily over to them.  “I know you ain’t about to pick a fight with my lad here, are you?”

“What’s it to you?” the leader spat.  “You his fucking sugar daddy then?  Come to save your little fuck buddy, is that it?”

Michael growled and had his sword pointed to the leader’s throat in second.  “Say that again and I’ll fucking kill you.”

There was the cold sound of a pistol being cocked and they all turned to the noise.  Griffon was still behind the bar with a gun in her hand, aimed carefully at the thug leader.

“If you boys are looking for a brawl, you better take it outside,” she said.

“This is outside, bitch,” the leader mocked.  “Or are you as dumb as you look?”

Griffon narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

The leader fell down dead and all hell broke loose.  Michael caught Geoff shouting at him not to kill anyone as he punched out a guy.  Michael turned around and slammed the hilt of his sword onto some guy’s head, watching him fall like a bag of potatoes.

It had been a while since Michael had been in an actual, honest-to-God, bar fight.  Bottles were smashed and used as weapons.  Tables were upended and chairs were thrown.  Michael tried to keep his head down as much as possible, avoiding anyone who might cause him serious harm.

As quickly as it started, it was over.  Just Michael, Geoff and Griffon standing over a heap of unconscious bodies.  Michael could feel a black eye building on his left side and his knuckles were bruised to hell.  Geoff was limping something fierce and had a deep looking cut on his shoulder.

“I guess I should thank you,” Griffon said.  “Those thugs have been making a mess of my bar for years.”

“It was nothing,” Geoff said.  “Though, if you don’t mind helping me and my crew out from time to time, we’d be really grateful.”

Griffon gave a small smile, “I think I could do that.  Do you have an arms dealer?”

“Not yet.”

“There’s a couple of guys in town.  Kerry and Miles.  They can hook you up.”

“Well, Michael?” Geoff turned to him, cunning smile and twinkling eyes.  “Care to go visit some arms dealers?”

Michael shrugged.  “Could use a new gun.  Ray too.  I’m sure Gavin would like some new things too.”

Griffon beamed.  “Excellent.  They’re three blocks east.  Big sign says ‘Gun and Gunner’ over the building.  They’re a couple of jackasses, but sweet and very helpful regardless.”

“Can we trust them?”

“Of course.”

“Off we go then,” Geoff gripped Michael’s shoulder and dragged him away from the tavern.  “Thanks, Griffon.  We’ll be in touch soon.”

Together the two of them slowly walked eastwards, leaving _Fortify_ behind.  Geoff’s hand was warm on Michael’s shoulder as he practically dragged him down the street.  It was humid and warm along the shore beside the port.  Michael could see the seagulls flying around the tops of the ships in port.  He could see _The Achieve_ in the far port, dark mast and green sails vibrant against the blue skies.

The buildings along the shore were large and vibrant, built to catch the eyes of incoming sailors.  Armories and weapons shops.  Places that specialized in ship repairs.  Anything a sailor could want or need was along this boardwalk.  The ground was made of uneven cobblestone and Michael had to be careful not to trip.  Though if he did, he was pretty damn sure Geoff would catch him.

“You’re pretty good in a fight,” Geoff said, giving Michael’s shoulder a squeeze.  “I knew you were a goddamn street fighter, but between the battle and the brawl, I’m pretty impressed.”

Michael couldn’t help the flush in his cheeks at the compliment.  It was like being a child again and having your hero smile down at you.

“Well,” Michael shrugged.  “You learn a thing or two living on the streets.”

“Fucking, I’m serious, Michael,” Geoff continued.  “Ryan’s training has done you some serious good.”

“Thanks,” Michael laughed.  “But that mad merc can’t teach me everything.”

“Oh yeah?” Geoff laughed back.  “What is it you want that Ryan can’t teach you?”

“I mean, Ryan’s a good soldier and everything, but he’s got this coldness about him,” Michael said.  “He’s scary and terrifying and a great fighter.  But he has got no charm.  Not like you.  People like you, Geoff.  People are fucking _terrified_ of Ryan.  And, to tell you the truth, I’d rather be liked than scary.”

Geoff stopped in his tracks, sparing Michael a faint wide-eyed look.

“You would rather be like me?” Geoff said incredulously.  “An old drunkard like me?”

“Charming Captain, more like,” Michael grinned, cheekily.

“Well,” Geoff still looked gob smacked.  “How about I let you do the charming of the arms dealers then?  See if you can get them to give us a discount.”

Michael, feeling suddenly very unsure of himself, led the way.  The store was painted bright blue with yellow writing.  _Gun and Gunner_.  There were huge windows that displayed huge racks of rifles and boxes of explosives.  There were muskets and with bayonets and rifles with scopes on the barrel.  A sign boasted of having cannonballs in every shape, size, and variety.

“Ray would love to have a new rifle,” Michael muttered, gesturing to the ones that had scopes.

“Can you imagine Gavin’s face at the sight of those automatic rifles?” Geoff muttered.  “If this works out, we owe Griffon big time.”

Michael nodded, stomach twisted in knots, and opened the door.  A bell chimed and a man came bounding up to the door.  He was short with brown hair and was carrying a few bundles of ammunition.  There was soot smeared across his face, like he had forgotten it was there.

“Hi there!” he said, bright and perky.  “What can we do for you?”

Geoff glanced at Michael, nudging his head in the go-ahead signal.  Shit.  Michael’s heart pounded and he turned to face the man.  He had a nametag on that read “Kerry”.

“Hi, Kerry,” Michael said, determined to keep the tremor from his voice.  “I sail underneath this good man, Captain Geoff, and we are – um – in need of better weapons and ammo.  If we could, perhaps, strike up a bargain, then we’ll – um – we’ll trade with you, or something… I guess.”

Fuck that.  Michael could not have flubbed over his words any worse than he did in that moment.  Kerry looked up at him with confusion, head tipped ever so slightly to the left.  Geoff came forward, hand on Michael’s shoulder like it belonged there.

“Sorry, mate,” Geoff said smoothly.  “He’s a bit new.  We just popped into town and heard you and you friend, Miles, were the best of the best.  We’re a bit of a new crew and really need to resupply and since you are in high demand, where else would we go?”

Kerry’s bright face seemed to brighten even more at the high praise that seemed to flow out of Geoff’s mouth like honey.  Michael keenly felt jealousy in his gut.  Why is it when he tried to be charming he sounded like a fucking idiot, but Geoff could just let things flow?  Michael was never going to be like Geoff at this rate.  For all Ray said about Michael looking like a hero from old stories, Michael lacked all the charm required for that.

Instead, Michael got to sit to the side and wait while Geoff did the negotiating.  He tried to pay attention to what Geoff was doing to charm Miles and Kerry.  He stood open and casual, spoke frequently but gave away no information of himself, instead complimenting the duo on their impressive armory and weapons selection.

In the end, Geoff bought a new rifle for Ray, some schematics for Gavin, a brilliant compass for Jack, and a fairly impressive blunderbuss for Ryan.  They restocked on ammo and, as Geoff was calling in a favor to start hauling their purchases to the ship, Michael had a chance to talk to the shop owners.

“King Trent isn’t too bad,” Kerry shrugged.  “As long as you do what he wants.”

“But you guys look like you do your own thing,” Miles pointed out.  “So be careful and don’t get caught.  Griffon can help you.  So can Meg.”

“Who’s Meg?” Michael asked, fiddling with the paperwork Geoff handed to him.

“Runs the Know Show Inn,” Kerry said.  “It’s a pretty nice place, if you’re okay with rough crowds.  Which, I guess, makes it perfect for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Michael laughed.  “I guess I’ll tell Geoff about it and we’ll stop by.”

“And next time you’re in town, make sure to come back here,” Miles said.  “We’ll have something special for you.”

Michael smiled and walked out of the shop, giving a small salute.  Geoff was waiting for him outside, holding something behind his back.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, tucking the papers beneath his arm.

“Well, it’s only fair,” Geoff shrugged, pulling a long, thin package from behind his back.  “Bought something for everyone else.  You need a gift too.”

Michael traded the papers for the package.  It was heavy and Michael felt nervous beyond anything.  Carefully, he pulled the string and peeled back the paper.  Inside were two shiny new cutlasses.  The blades were so bright they looked like moonlight with golden hilts imbedded with amber gems.  Engraved very carefully where the blade met hilt was the letter M.

Michael was speechless.  These swords were _gorgeous_.  They must have cost a fortune.

“Geoff…” Michael breathed.

“Consider it a training gift,” Geoff grinned.  “These are the swords of a charming pirate.  One who flatters others and takes what he wants.  I will train you to the best of my fucking ability if that’s really what you want.”

Michael’s lungs went empty.  This is exactly what he wanted, to have Geoff train him in the art of a silver tongue.  It felt like his heart stopped in his chest at the offer.  Something about this offer made Michael feel like he was finding something solid; finding a family.  He had been alone for so long, fighting on the street to stay alive.  This wasn’t just a deal, this was a promise of something so much more.

Something was stuck in his throat and Michael’s eyes burned.  He tried to breathe and it came out as a hiccupping sob.  Hot tears fell down his cheeks and he scrubbed them away angrily.

“Fuck,” Michael muttered, his voice thick.

“Whoa, whoa, hey bud,” Geoff’s hands were on his shoulders.  “It’s gonna be okay.”

Michael dropped his head onto Geoff’s shoulder, arms held tight around himself as the sobs came tumbling out.  Over twenty years an orphan and here was Michael, finding a home and a family for himself and he was sobbing like a motherfucker.

“I just…” Michael said between chest racking sobs.  “I mean it’s… this means so much.”

Geoff’s hands went from Michael’s shoulders to his back, rubbing soft and soothing circles there.  Michael leaned into Geoff, waiting for the tears to subside.

“So fucking stupid,” Michael mumbled.

“No, no, hey,” Geoff murmured softly. “It’s okay.  Just let it out, bud.  I understand.”

“Still being really dumb,” Michael couldn’t help but laugh softly.  “There’s this inn Kerry was telling me about.  We should go check it out.”

“Sure thing,” Geoff pulled away, holding Michael at arm’s length.  “We need to meet up with the others anyway.  Might as well start there, right?”

Michael wiped away the last of his tears and smiled up at Geoff.  “Yeah, let’s go."

* * *

Gavin didn’t crew up in Sistrex.  He didn’t even grow up on these seven seas.  He was born far away in a massive city bustling with industry.  Come to think of it, that is probably why Gavin had such an obsession with inventions.  It was in his blood.  He and Dan had moved to these seas in hopes of a better future.

And now, here was Gavin in Sandos, one of the bigger cities in these seven seas, walking with Jack to secure a trade route with a few of the merchants here.  His first impression of the city was loud.  The second was busy.  It almost reminded him of home and Gavin quickly fell into the motion of weaving through crowds and pushing past people.  He turned to say something to Jack about the architecture but Jack wasn’t there.

“Jack?” Gavin called, looking over the crowds.  “Oi, Jack!  Where’d you go, mate?”

He started walking backwards, glancing from crowd to crowd, trying to find that particular mop of ginger hair.  Apparently, Jack wasn’t as good at navigating large crowds as Gavin was and he lost him in the streets.

The streets of Sandos was not a place to lose someone, Gavin learned quickly.  There seemed to be too many people pressed up around him and the streets seemed to close in around him. The buildings, which used to be tall and brilliant, now towered over Gavin and kept him from finding Jack.

If he didn’t find Jack, then Gavin couldn’t go back to Geoff.  What would he say?  Sorry I lost your first mate?  What an awkward conversation that would be.

“Jack!”

Now Gavin was panicking.  Losing someone in a giant city was never a good thing.  Especially if said someone was a gentle mapmaker.  Although, Gavin wasn’t a powerful fighter or anything either, that was everyone else in their crew.  If Jack was in trouble, any kind of trouble, Gavin would literally be the worst person to help him.

He ran through the streets now, heart pounding.  This was not supposed to be happening.  Pushing people over, Gavin took a random turn into a greasy alley.  He checked the knives on his belt.  He didn’t like the idea of killing anyone else if he could avoid it, but if he had to save Jack then he would do it in a heartbeat.

Standing against the wall, cornered by two punk teenagers, was Jack.  He didn’t look nearly as terrified as Gavin thought he would.  If anything, Jack looked more calm and placating than ever, hands held out to the side.

“I really don’t have anything,” Jack said.

“Bullshit,” one teen said.  “We saw you fuckers come in wit’ that ship.  A pirate ship too.  And we ain’t too fucking happy ‘bout it.  Ain’t we?”

“Not at all,” the other replied.

“So give us the goods, yeah?  And no one gets hurt.”

“You blokes don’t listen well, do you?” Gavin stalked forward, letting his little knives flash in the light.  “He said he doesn’t have anything.”

“Back off.  This isn’t your fight.”

“Go on, Gav,” Jack said softly.  “I’ve got this under control.”

“Like hell you do,” Gavin came up next to him.  “Look kids, back off or I’ll cut you into ribbons.”

The teenagers flinched and so did Jack.  Gavin’s heart was in his throat and he lifted his hand up as a threat, hoping the tremors were unnoticeable.  Shit, he really didn’t want to do this.  He didn’t want to threaten these boys.  He didn’t want to have to kill them.  But he had to keep Jack safe and alive.  He was the kindest, gentlest man on the ship.  Without him, the entire crew would descend into madness and chaos.

“That’s not right and you know it,” Jack said, putting a hand on Gavin’s arm.  “There are other ways to diplomacy other than violence.”

Gavin lowered his arm slowly, his breath coming out rapidly.  The teenagers sneered.  Jack stood up to his full height, a rather impressive sight, if Gavin could make the comment.  He stared down the two kids and gave the softest, saddest smile.

“A life of crime is hard work,” he said gently.  “You kids are tough and resourceful.  If you need money that bad, go recruit with the King.  It’s better than nothing.”

“King don’t like us that much,” the first teen said, scuffing his shoe on the ground.  “Says we’re just scum.”

“You keep acting like this and you will be,” Jack said.  “If you want to be recognized and respected, you have to earn it.  And I mean _earn_ it.  Blood and sweat and tears.  Work your tails off and become men instead of children.”

The two teenagers looked up at Jack; their faces were pulled in tight and Gavin swore he saw the sparkle of tears in their eyes.  Slowly, they nodded, apologized to Jack, and left the alley.  Gavin was, quite frankly, completely thrown.

“What the bloody hell was that?” he demanded.

“That is how you use diplomacy,” Jack said.  “Come on now, those trade routes won’t make themselves.”

Gavin scrambled to catch up with Jack.  “But I thought Geoff was good at diplomacy.”

“Geoff is good at coercion,” Jack corrected.  “Geoff tricks people, uses his quick words and casual charm to take people off guard.  They end up agreeing to things they wouldn’t have under sane conditions.  Diplomacy, on the other hand, is helping others see sense.”

“Sounds the same to me,” Gavin shrugged.

“You’ll learn,” Jack said.

They walked in silence for a few blocks.  Gavin wrapped up in his thoughts about being able to get things done without having to resort to violence.  That idea was so novel to him, so brilliant, Gavin didn’t know how he lived without it.  Geoff said it was kill or be killed, but perhaps there was a way not to kill at all.

“Can you show me?” Gavin asked.

“Show you what?”

“Show me how to be diplomatic!  I want to do what you do.”

Jack chuckled softly.  “You don’t want to kill people?”

“Never,” Gavin sighed.  “After the battle… I don’t know, Jack.  It’s just too hard to think about killing someone else.  It makes me feel… I don’t know.”

“Damaged?” Jack said gently.

“Yeah.”

Jack took Gavin’s arm and pulled him to a stop, turning him so they were face to face.  His eyes were dark and warm as he looked down at Gavin.  He wasn’t that much taller than Gavin, but Jack seemed to house ages of wisdom in his eyes.

“We’re the same, in that regard,” Jack said.  “If I can avoid killing someone, then I will.  I’m not like the others, who use their weapons to fight.  I much prefer using my words.”

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded.  “I understand.”

The trade agreements went as planned.  Soon, Jack had three trade routes with various merchants around Sandos.  Not a bad haul, as far as Gavin was concerned.  The entire time, Jack was explaining how to talk sense into people.  It meant being open and honest.  It meant looking innocent and soft.  There was none of the flowering language that Geoff used, just simple, honest words.

They were on their way back to the ship when intercepted by a girl with purple hair.  She looked at them both with an appraising eye and Gavin tried (but ultimately failed) to not check her out.

“Gavin and Jack, I assume?” she said.  “I’m Meg.  Your crew is staying at my Inn and I’ve been sent out to find you.”

“How can we trust you?” Gavin asked, folding his arms and trying to look as intimidating as Jack.  Which was difficult, considering the extreme difference in their body mass.

“Geoff, Ryan, Michael and Ray all filtered in,” Meg set her hands on her hips, looking up at Gavin with a coy smile.  “Be a good boy and follow suit.”

Without much choice, they followed her.  The Know Show Inn sat on a discreet corner and, sure enough, right inside the doors was their crew, all sitting down with dinner and bevs on the table.  Geoff was having a conversation with a brunette woman while Michael tore into dinner next to him.  Across from Michael was Ryan and Ray.

Gavin didn’t hesitate to jump next to Michael, pulling forward a plate and a beer.

From there, it was nothing but celebration.

Sometime during the night, the barkeep came in with her special brew.  Michael cursed it but drank regardless.  Gavin took a sip and about vomited.  The night went longer, the candles burned lower, and Gavin kept drinking.

And why shouldn’t he?  It had been a fucking marvelous day after all.  Secured trade route.  A new pair of arms dealers (and schematics for an automated gun!) and a bartender to keep a few ears out for King Trent.

Not to mention Meg, flitting about with her purple hair and glorious cleavage.  She laughed and sipped at a drink, all while keeping the table groaning underneath the weight of food.  She was truly, a beautiful woman.  One, also, who seemed to be very close to Ryan, if the glances and touches were accurate.

That should be enough reason for Gavin to stop staring but then Meg would drop a wink his way and all caution was thrown to the goddamn wind.

Which explains why he was here, pressing her up against the door to her bedroom, kissing her like his life depended on it.  She arched into him, sharp fingernails digging into his back as she groaned down his throat.  Gavin’s arms were tight around her waist as he fumbled with the doorknob.  The door swung open and they fell in, wrapped around each other and giggling.

Something in his head reminded him that this was a bad idea.  Flashes of Ryan’s face and Michael’s grin and Geoff’s arm around his shoulders.  Then Meg was there again, legs around his waist and kissing him so deep Gavin thought he might drown.

With one last “fuck it” Gavin dropped Meg onto the bed.


	5. Concussive Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries are had, confessions are made, and emotions are thoroughly repressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a bitch to write. I am so sorry for the delay.
> 
> Gents only chapter and I think we'll be leaving Sandos in the next chapter :)

Jack woke up to shouting.  Again.  Really, it was par for the course, being the first mate of a pirate ship captained by a charming, albeit, drunk man.  Honestly, Jack should be used to it by now.  But months of life at sea couldn’t hold a candle to his many years as a quiet cartographer in Sistrex.

This shouting, however, was a bit different.

“What the fuck did you do to your leg?!” that was Ryan’s voice.

“Fucking, there was a goddamn bar fight,” Geoff’s voice filtered up.  “Didn’t Michael tell you about it?”

“He mentioned a couple of thugs, but not this!”

That was enough for Jack to get up.  When he and Gavin fell into the Inn last night, there hadn’t been much time to take a headcount of everyone and consult the success of their various adventures into the city.  Geoff and Michael getting into a bar fight though?  That was something Jack expected.

Tugging on pants and slipping into his shoes, Jack made his way down the stairs to the lobby of the Inn.  Geoff was sitting on a bench, pant leg rolled up past his knee, with Ryan kneeling on the ground, Geoff’s leg held gently in his hand.  Geoff’s leg was littered with scabs and cuts, oozing blood in some places.

“What happened?” Jack asked, giving a nod as Ashely asked about breakfast.

“Geoff neglected to tell me that during his and Michael’s fight yesterday, he got his entire fucking leg filleted like a goddamn fish.”

“Listen,” Geoff started.

“Don’t you fucking start with me, Geoff,” Ryan’s eyes flashed.  “Captain or not, you know better than this.”

Geoff had the decency to look ashamed.  Jack sat next to him, putting a comforting arm on Geoff’s shoulder as Ryan twisted the leg around.  Jack couldn’t stop the wince as more cuts were exposed.  The skin between the cuts were bruised purple and green.  It looked bad as shit.

“They were threatening him, okay?” Geoff said.  “I just… I couldn’t let that happen.”

“Michael’s a big boy, he can take care of himself,” Ryan replied, taking a wet rag and swiping down Geoff’s leg.

Geoff yelped and tried to yank his leg away from Ryan.  Ryan simply grabbed Geoff’s ankle tight and pulled his leg out straight.  Ashely breezed into the lobby, carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of water.  Geoff whimpered as Ryan continued to brutishly clean Geoff’s torn up leg.

Chuckling to himself, Jack pulled the loaf of bread close to him.  He spread butter and cheese over the bread and poured a cup of water.  The dawn had just arrived and pale yellow sunlight filtered in through the windows.

In the morning light, the Inn looked warmer and more inviting than before.  The main floor downstairs was a huge lobby of tables and chairs, a fireplace in one corner and a counter on the opposite side.  A staircase in the back led upstairs to the various bedrooms.  Ashely made her rounds along the tables, greeting her different patrons and grinning as she went.  Geoff was muttering curses next to him and Ryan was smirking rather wickedly.

“Where are the lads?” Jack asked, munching on his bread.

“Still up in bed,” Ryan said serenely, pulling out a needle and thread.  “Can you get them, Jack?  I want to check on Michael’s face.”

Jack nodded and finished his breakfast in silence.  He was just about to get up and wake the lads when Gavin came thundering down the stairs.  He looked more frazzled than usual.  His clothes were rumpled and wrinkled and his hair was in absolute chaos.  Gavin’s eyes flickered over the lobby and settled on Jack.

“Can I talk to you?” Gavin asked Jack.  “Alone?”

Jack had thought Gavin would be tired of him after yesterday, but apparently not.  He patted Geoff on the shoulder, gave a faint smile to Ryan, and met Gavin at the bottom of the stairs.  Gavin fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and looked up at Jack.

“I think I made a mistake.”

As soon as the door shut in Jack’s bedroom, Gavin was telling the whole story.  He paced the length of the room, twice, hands gesturing wildly.  Jack sat and listened as Gavin talked about Meg and last night and how Ryan was definitely going to kill him.

“You saw them last night,” Gavin said, running a hand through his hair.  “There is something there and I bloody blew it.  He’s gonna murder me, I know it.”

“Gav, don’t be ridiculous,” Jack sighed.  “Ryan isn’t going to kill you.  After all the work he put into training you?”

Even as he said it, Jack knew his words were weak and hollow.  There was a chance that Ryan wasn’t going to kill Gavin, but they all knew how secretive Ryan was about his life.  If there was even the slightest hint of a relationship between Ryan and Meg, there really wasn’t any knowing how Ryan would react.

Regardless, it was up to Jack to comfort Gavin.  He brought his problem to Jack for a reason; because he believed that Jack would be the most helpful.  But Gavin was still pacing and his face was still drawn in tight.

“Is that all you’re worked up over?” Jack asked gently.

Gavin froze.  His eyes flitted to Jack’s face then back to the ground, cheeks pink.  He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and groaned.  He almost looked embarrassed.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Gavin eventually said.  “I don’t want to ruin anything, you know?  Like, between us.  I don’t want Ryan to hate me.”

“Then how about for our first lesson in diplomacy, we’ll go talk to Ryan,” Jack said, standing up.  “Let’s get this all out in the open and we’ll cross bridges as they come.  You can’t hide this from him forever.”

“Okay,” Gavin nodded.  “But, Jack?  If he does try to kill me, you won’t let him, right?”

Jack grinned and tousled Gavin’s hair.  “Of course not.”

They walked down the stairs together, shoulders brushing.  Jack could feel the tremor in Gavin’s shoulders as they came closer and closer to the lobby.  Meg was awake and behind the counter, taking keys and counting cash.  Ashley was talking with Geoff, whose leg was wrapped up in white bandages.  Michael, Ray and Ryan were talking rapidly about their various weapons.  At the sight of Ryan, Gavin went still.

Jack understood that kind of fear.  Trying to keep a level head while talking to angry customers or vicious thugs required a certain amount of courage.  For Gavin to face Ryan, confess what he believed to be an irreparable sin, was admirable.

Carefully, Jack put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, giving an encouraging squeeze.  Gavin took a breath and walked forward.  Jack followed.

“This scope is fucking amazing!  I’ll be twice as powerful now, Ryan.”

“Don’t let it go to your head, now.  I don’t think Michael’s ego could handle the competition.”

“Hey!”

“Excuse me, Ryan,” Gavin interrupted.  “Could I, um, talk to you for a sec?  Alone?”

Michael glanced between Gavin and Ryan, sensing the tension it seemed.  He stood up, taking Ray by the arm and dragging him off to Geoff.  Michael gave Jack a small nod, to which Jack nodded back.  Gavin had been under Michael’s protection since they first stepped onto the ship and he was trusting Jack to take care of his boi.

Ryan turned in his seat and smiled serenely up at Gavin.  “What’s up?”

“I, um,” Gavin started, turning to Jack.  Jack raised his eyebrows.  Gavin turned back to Ryan.  “I noticed that you and Meg are fairly close.”

“Yeah,” Ryan’s smile went wider and it wiped years of tension off his face.  “She saved my life.  We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Just friends?” Gavin asked, eyes brightening.

“Yeah,” Ryan shrugged.  “She’s just, not really my type.”

“Oh, good,” Gavin sighed, breathless laughter escaping his lips.  “Then you won’t mind that I slept with her last night.”

“You what?!”

Jack dropped his face into his hands.

* * *

Geoff laughed until his stomach ached and then he laughed some more.  With one punch, Gavin was flat on the ground and completely unconscious.  Michael jumped up instantly and carried Gavin away, ignoring the apologies Ryan was flinging towards him.  Ray excused himself, said he was going to help out with Gavin while Jack collapsed into a chair next to Geoff, sighing pathetically.  Ashely patted Geoff’s shoulder and went to help Meg at the counter.

“So, Jack,” Geoff turned to him.  “It occurred to me that we never discusses the fucking fruits of our goddamn labors yesterday.  Ray and Ryan found us this beautiful place to stay.  Tell me about your success.”

Jack straightened up a bit and detailed to Geoff three merchants who were willing to start a black market trade with pirates.  He mentioned how helpful Gavin had been during the whole venture, calm and charming when he wasn’t talking too much.  In return, Geoff told Jack about Griffon, Miles and Kerry.

“I figure within a couple of days, we’ll head out of here,” Geoff said.  “I know the lads want to explore Sandos a bit and I promised Michael I’d teach him a few things.”

Jack nodded.  “It’ll be good for the crew to relax and take in our victory.  Ryan said that most of the crew are new to the life of piracy.”

“Right you are, of course,” Geoff grinned.  “I’m going to check on Michael.  You tell the rest of the crew that we have the next few days off, yeah?”

Not waiting for an answer, Geoff bounded up the stairs to the room that Michael was sharing with Gavin.  He had insisted, last night, to share a room with his boi, even though Gavin apparently didn’t come to bed.

The upstairs was a long hallway with doors branching off either side of it.  On the other end was a second staircase leading up to the third floor, which is where Geoff’s room was (being captain had its perks after all).  The hallway was long and wooden, with scuffed red carpet along the floor.  Each door had a bronze handle and a tiny peephole.  Lanterns hung between each door, giving a soft light.

Outside of Michael’s door was Ryan.  He stood, leaning against the doorway, casually cleaning his blunderbuss.  He looked the very image of relaxed, but Geoff could see the tension in his shoulders.

“I’ve been kicked out,” Ryan said softly.

“You fucking knew that was gonna happen,” Geoff commented, leaning against the wall beside Ryan.  “You punched out Gavin and Michael’s always been a bit protective of him.  Ever since we set sail.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ryan said emphatically.  “I mean – shit – yes, I meant to punch him.  But I didn’t think I would knock him out.”

“Our fragile foreigner?” Geoff said.  “He can barely swing his knives properly.  He had fucking nightmares after our first conquest.  He’s not like you or me, Ryan.  We need to be gentle with him.”

“Not too gentle, I hope,” Ray interrupted, stepping from the room.  “He’s got a bit of a concussion, but he’s awake now.  Michael’s giving him some willow bark tea.  And, if you ask me, Gav fucking deserved that punch.  Dude’s gotta learn to keep his fucking mouth shut.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” Geoff offered.  “You go take your day off, or whatever.”

But Ray already had Ryan in conversation and they were walking down the hallway together.  Huh.  Geoff shrugged.  It was none of his business (despite the twisting in his stomach) and he stepped into Michael’s room.

Gavin was laid out on the bed with glazed over eyes and mouth hanging open in a slack smile.  Michael was sitting next to him, holding an empty cup and gazing at Gavin with fond eyes.  Geoff suddenly felt like an outsider in a tender moment and he wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of.

“Don’t know what made you think it was a fucking good idea to just surprise Ryan with that,” Michael whispered.

“Didn’t think he was gonna bloody punch me out,” Gavin mumbled, his head lolling around.  “Fucker said – he said she wasn’t his.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s fucking okay,” Geoff said, sitting beside Michael.

“Geoff!” Gavin’s face lit up.  “Lovely Geoffrey.  Did you tell Ryan off for hitting me?”

“And why the fuck would I do that?”

“You’re Captain!  Isn’t that your job?”

“Not when you deserve it,” Geoff said.  “And buddy, you deserved it.”

Gavin pouted.  Geoff only laughed.  They sat in silence as Gavin drifted off to sleep.  He’d have to be woken up in a few hours, to keep the concussion from killing him.  Geoff wanted to be angry at Ryan on Gavin’s behalf, God he wanted to, but he couldn’t.  Fights happened between friends and, as much as it pained him to admit it, Gavin really did deserve the punch.

The most important thing Geoff could do now was keep his men from being divided.  He couldn’t let Michael hold a grudge against Ryan over this.

In the short time they had sailed together, Geoff already considered them his own.  This pirate venture wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t have all five of them next to him.  And maybe he cared too fucking much.  Maybe he spent too much time thinking about the nights they stayed in his cabin.  Maybe he was in too deep, but Geoff wanted to keep it that way.

“The first day we left harbor, Gavin threw up the entire fucking time,” Michael said softly.  “The fucker couldn’t keep anything down, the ocean sickness got him so bad.  So we talked to Jack and Ryan and tried to find something to help and eventually Jeremy told us that ginger helps.  Fucking ginger, right?  But those few days when Gavin was too weak to move and couldn’t stomach anything to eat.  Shit, Geoff, I swear I thought he was going to die.”

Geoff scooted closer and patted Michael’s leg.

“He’s my best friend, Geoff, and I swore that I’d keep his ass safe.  He’s just too fucking stupid sometimes and I just worry about him.”

“What about Ryan?”

Michael sighed and leaned on Geoff’s shoulder.  “I don’t know.”

“He feels really guilty, you know,” Geoff said.

Michael snorted.  “He’s a fucking softie.  And even though he’s taught me so much, I can’t ignore this.” He gestured to Gavin on the bed.

“I don’t think he would expect you to.”

* * *

Ray was chattering in Ryan’s ear, but he couldn’t hear a goddamn thing.  His blood, though settled from the rage he felt earlier, was rushing through his head.  He still couldn’t figure out why he had punched Gavin.  It wasn’t, despite what it looked like, out of jealousy.  Meg was beautiful and friendly and had no obligations to anyone, least of all to Ryan.  Ryan never punched any other of Meg’s fuck buddies.

Was it because he knew Gavin?  Was he scared that Gavin would give his heart to a woman that was as free as the ocean?  Ryan knew that wasn’t it, but it was as close to the damn truth as he was going to get.

The truth of it was too scary to admit.  Too terrifying to confess, even to himself.

“Hey, Ryan, are you with me?” Ray snapped his fingers in front of Ryan’s face.

Ryan looked up and noticed that they were outside the Inn, walking along the sandy beach towards an empty dock.  The sun was climbing high to the sky with the promise of a hot day to come.  Waves rushed to the shore, splashing close to their feet in bubbles of white foam.

“Sorry,” Ryan shook his head.  “What’s up?”

“You looked pretty out of it,” Ray said.  “You still on about Gavin?”

Ryan stopped, his boots sinking into the sand.

The truth about Gavin was that Ryan might be the tiniest bit jealous of Meg.  Which was absolutely fucking ridiculous in every sense of the word.  Because how could Ryan be jealous that Meg got to Gavin first when he was dreaming of Ray almost every damn night?  Dreaming of Michael and Geoff and Jack?

“Yeah, I guess,” Ryan hedged.

“He’ll come around,” Ray said.  “I’d be more worried about Michael, actually.”

Oh, Michael, Gavin’s sworn protector.  Ryan was pretty sure he could take Michael in a fight but he really didn’t want to.  If Ryan had been thinking clearly earlier, he would have known better than to punch Gavin in his smarmy, gorgeous face.

But instead some strange form of jealousy reared its ugly head and Ryan let it out the only way he knew how.  He’d be lucky if Gavin forgave him and it would take a fucking miracle for Michael to come around.  One punch and weeks of friendship fucked up.

“You’re going again,” Ray touched Ryan’s cheek.  His eyes were warm and soft.  “Are we sure Gavin got the concussion and not you?”

Ryan froze.  His entire world focused on the tiny points of contact that was Ray’s hand against his cheek.  He could only see Ray’s big brown eyes and soft lips.  Ryan followed his instinct without any hesitation.  He wrapped a hand around the back of Ray’s neck and pulled him up into a kiss.

He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted that kiss until he was in the middle of it.  Ray’s hand traveled up to his hair and tugged softly.  Ryan dropped his hands to Ray’s waist, pulling him closer as their mouths moved in harmony.  Ryan had been dreaming of this, wishing for it, ever since he saw Ray’s first clumsy attempts at sword fighting.  And judging from Ray’s response, he had been waiting too.

The water rushed over their feet but Ryan didn’t dare move and break the spell.  The Inn was a few yards behind them and anyone in the crew could see them, but Ryan couldn’t care less.  All he cared about was the feeling of Ray’s hands tugging his hair, the heat of their bodies pressed together, his own hands running up and down Ray’s back, the soft slide of tongue against tongue and the taste of Ray in his mouth.

Eventually, Ray pulled back.  Ryan half opened his eyes and realization hit him like a fucking frying pan.  He had ruined everything.  Trusting his instinct yet again, Ryan turned and ran.  He didn’t think about Ray’s flushed cheeks.  He didn’t think about Ray’s bruised and swollen lips.  He definitely didn’t think about the boner in his pants.  He didn’t think about any of it or else he might turn back.

There was no excuse for his actions, Ryan knew that.  He didn’t delude himself into believing that this was different, that he and Ray were different.  His entire life had been jumping from job to job.  There was always another war to fight, another hit to take.  There had never been time for anything serious, just one night stands and fumbling hands between takes.

Now he had a crew and Ryan was confused.  That had to be it.  He had gone so many years without friendship or companionship that he was mixing his signals, crossing wires.  His fondness for Ray had been mistaken for some romantic intent.

Sandos wasn’t Ryan’s home, but he spent enough time here to know the streets.  He was blocks past the Know Show Inn before he stopped running.  He pulled his hood on, tucked his hands into his pockets, and walked.  He couldn’t face Ray, not after a stunt like that.

Even if there was romantic intent, Ryan wasn’t stupid enough to think it could work.  There was the crew to think about, for one.  There was still Gavin on his mind and the taste of Ray on his tongue.  The only thing Ryan could think to do was avoid the situation at all costs.  He couldn’t be alone with Ray.  The risk was too high.  But he couldn’t run away either.  They were his family now.

He ruined it because he couldn’t keep it in his fucking pants.

Ryan waited for hours until he was certain he wouldn’t run into Ray before going back to the Inn.  The crew was out in the city, doing whatever they wanted before heading back to sea.  Ryan saw Ray walk off with Geoff to the beach.  Jealous swarmed into his gut and Ryan almost ran after them, whether to fight or fuck he wasn’t sure.  Stumbling out behind them was Gavin, leaning against the pillars with his head lolling around.

The medicine was working well, then.

Ryan walked up to Gavin and placed a careful hand on the small of his back, carefully ignoring the heat in his stomach.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“They left me, Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed.  “Michael fell asleep and they left and I’m so bored I had to follow.”

“Come on,” Ryan pushed him through the doors.  “Let’s get you to bed.”

Gavin walked up the steps with minimal coercion, though he kept whining about Ray and Geoff leaving him alone with a sleeping Michael.  Meg appeared at Ryan’s elbow, holding out a cup of warm milk.  Gavin brightened up almost instantly and Ryan had to swallow the bile in his throat.  He pushed Gavin up the stairs.

Michael was asleep in his chair, half leaning against Gavin’s bed and snoring softly.  Ryan tucked Gavin in gently and helped him drink the milk.

“You need to sleep,” Ryan said gently.  “Michael or someone will wake you up in a few hours, but you need to sleep now.”

He stood up to leave and Gavin whined.

“I’m sorry, Ryan,” Gavin said, scrambling to grab Ryan’s hand.  “I know you and Meg are friends and I’m sorry about last night and I’m so sorry about this morning.”

Ryan sighed and sat on the bed.  He took Gavin’s hand in his and rubbed soft circles on the skin there.  Gavin’s hands were so soft compared to Ray’s and had perpetual ink stains from his numerous schematics and ideas.  Ryan wondered what it would feel like to have Gavin’s thin fingers tugging at his hair.

“No, I’m sorry,” Ryan said, shaking away all thoughts of Gavin from his mind.  “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.”

“For what it’s worth,” Gavin mumbled, eyes already drifting close.  “I’d rather have you than her.”

Unsure exactly what that meant (and hopeless enough to believe it was what he wanted) Ryan pressed a soft, dry kiss to Gavin’s hands and left the room.

* * *

Sitting on the pier, Jack wrote careful notes about Sandos as the sun crept across the sky, closer to the horizon.  He wrote down the three markets they would be trading with, as well as _Gun and Gunner_ and _Fortify_.  Jeremy had given him a list of supplies they had traded, nearly enough to last three months.  Matt had showed him all the repair work done on _The Achieve_.

Bored, he started sketching a small map of Sandos.  He started at the port and slowly drew in the streets that led to King Trent’s palace.  It wasn’t to scale and some of the lines were crooked, but it was something.  It had been a long time since Jack had actually used his excellent cartography skills that it felt good to sketch out a simple map.

A small body collapsed next to him.

“That’s bloody top, Jack,” Gavin cooed, words slurred.

“You are concussed,” Jack said.  “Though you should be grateful that’s your only problem after a stunt like that.”

“Ryan didn’t kill me,” Gavin said, cheerily.  “He punches real hard though.”

“What the fuck did they give you?” Jack closed his book and turned to Gavin.  His eyes were droopy and mouth slack.  Looked happy enough, though.  Willow bark then.

“I dunno,” Gavin tried to shrug, but it didn’t come across very well.  “Michael kicked me out.  Said I had to apologize to you.”

“You need to apologize to Ryan,” Jack corrected.

“Nah, did that already,” Gavin scooted closer until he was pressed up against Jack.  “The whole kiss and make up thing.”

“First Meg, now Ryan?” Jack teased, nudging Gavin slightly.

“Don’t be horrible,” Gavin muttered, turning his face so it was tucked into Jack’s neck.

They sat in silence like that on the pier for ages.  No sound but the gulls overhead and the crashing of waves.  People walked on the beach and on the streets, talking amongst themselves as sailors and citizens alike did their shopping.  The sun dipped closer to the horizon.  It would be dinner time soon.

“Was thinking of you lot, though,” Gavin’s voice was soft.

“Pardon?”

“Last night, with Meg,” Gavin barely whispered.  “I mean, yeah, I was thinking of her too.  But you guys kept creeping up.  Like when Ryan smiles all soft like.  Or Geoff’s laugh and Michael’s dimples.  Ray’s fingers when he is itching for his gun.  Or you and your warm hugs.  I just… bollocks, I don’t know.  I just care too much.”

Jack tried not to go still at Gavin’s confession.  It almost sounded like… no.  It couldn’t be anything of that sort.  It wasn’t as if Jack was thinking about how easy it could be to wrap an arm tight around Gavin’s thin waist and take back to the Inn.  It wasn’t as if the sketches in Jack’s notebook turned to Ryan’s arms and Michael’s smirk and Geoff’s eyes and Ray’s hands.

It wasn’t like this crew was the first group of people Jack has grown to love.

Sure, there were people that Jack had bonded with, pirates he would call friends.  In the long run, though, they were nothing but passing fancies.  Even Joel, as close as they had become, could never hold a candle to what he was beginning to feel for this crew.

What foolishness, it was, to become such fast friends with virtual strangers, yet Jack couldn’t help it.  He couldn’t imagine living without them.

Gavin snored from his place pressed up against Jack, eyes closed and face buried in Jack’s neck.  Jack put a gentle arm over his shoulders and tucked him closer underneath his chest.

“Yeah,” he whispered to no one.  “Me too.”

* * *

Gavin was mumbling to himself and Michael was snoring softly when Ray burst into the room.  Geoff jumped at the bang.  There was no fucking greeting or anything, Ray just grabbed Geoff and yanked him out.  He dragged Geoff out of the Inn and down to the beach.  Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

“Geoff, I’m going to tell you something and I want you sworn to secrecy,” Ray said as they walked down the boardwalk.  “Don’t fucking tell anyone and especially don’t kill anyone.”

Geoff rolled his eyes.  “Ray, I’m trying to keep Michael from fucking murdering Ryan.  I think you can trust me to keep this secret of yours safe.”

Ray grabbed Geoff’s arm, pulling them to a stop.  He looked up at Geoff with his big brown eyes and, well, Geoff couldn’t ever say no to those eyes.  They made him feel like he killed a baby kitten or some shit like that.

“Ryan kissed me.”

Geoff’s stomach bottomed out.  A thousands thoughts and feelings went through his head.  Anger that Ryan would do such a thing then jealousy that Geoff didn’t get Ray first.  That was followed instantly by guilt that he even felt that way while Gavin was laid up with a concussion.  Eventually Geoff settled on the fucking safest bet: be the Captain.

“Congratulations,” he deadpanned.  “I trust this won’t affect your performance on my ship.”

“No, no, not like that,” Ray shook his head.  “Well, fuck, I guess yes, like that.  But no, listen.  He kissed me.  I kissed him back.  Geoff, I liked it.  But I just… I don’t know.  It’s so fucking complicated.”

“It really isn’t,” Geoff folded his arms, looking down on Ray.  “Anyone with eyes could see that Ryan has it really fucking bad for you.  All that shit about wanting to train you and protect you?  Ass over elbows, bud.”

“But,” Ray started, then stopped.  “Just, shit, what if I wanted someone else too?”

Geoff paused.  Once he might have laughed at Ray, said that it was impossible to want more than one person that way, but now?  Well, now he wasn’t so sure.  There really wasn’t another way to describe the way he felt for his crew other than love.

“Michael?” Geoff guessed.  “Or Gavin?”

Ray’s cheeks flushed and he looked down at the sand.

“Does it matter?”

Geoff sighed and put his hands on Ray’s shoulders.  He didn’t know exactly when becoming captain of a pirate vessel meant being a fucking father to all these children, but if the lads needed it, then fuck, he would give it.  He wouldn’t be jealous of Ray’s relationships.  He wouldn’t be jealous of Gavin or Ryan.  He would be Captain, dammit.

“Whatever you decide, Ray, you will always be part of my crew.”

“Really?” Ray looked up and Geoff could murder his heart for pounding.

“Yeah,” Geoff smiled.  “Really.”

* * *

Ryan was in bed, quietly contemplating if he could abandon Geoff and his crew when there was a pounding at the door.  Ryan groaned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillows.  It was probably Ray and he did not have time or energy to address those feelings.

“Open up, you motherfucker!  I know you’re in there!”

It was Michael.  That was worse.  Maybe he could pretend he wasn’t actually in his room.  Just like how he was pretending he didn’t see Geoff and Ray on the beach or how he was pretending that he didn’t see Gavin snuggled up against Jack on the pier.

Fuck these fucking emotions.

The lock clicked and the door swung open.  Ryan was out of bed, sword in hand, before he could blink.  Michael crossed into the room, shut the door and locked it behind him.  He looked as innocent as could be, like he didn’t just pick the lock to Ryan’s room.

“We need to talk,” Michael said.

“Um, no, actually, we don’t,” Ryan countered.

“Actually, we do,” Michael crossed his arms and Ryan couldn’t help but be faintly impressed with how well the training took to Michael, strong armed and broad chested already.

“Talk about Gavin, or me?”

“Both.”

“Fine,” Ryan sat down on his chair, opening his arms.  “I’m all ears.”

“Look, man, I get it,” Michael said.  “Gavin’s a fucking idiot and a fucking annoying one at that.  But you gave my boi a concussion and I’m not gonna stand by and not do anything about it.”

“Of course not,” Ryan scoffed.  “You’d be a piss poor friend if you did.”

“But, dammit Ryan, I like you too,” Michael said and Ryan’s heart skipped a beat.  “I can’t hold a grudge against you or Gav so, fuck, I don’t know what to do.”

“Are you…” Ryan started hesitantly, catching onto the red eyes and stumbling walk.  “Are you drunk?”

“No!  Maybe?  Fuck.”

Michael collapsed down in front of Ryan, head resting on Ryan’s knee.  These fucking lads were going to be the death of him.  Making out with Ray on the beach, comforting Gavin in bed, and now Michael here, at his knees.  Ryan was single handedly tearing this crew apart in less than 24 hours.  Apparently the renegade life wasn’t going to leave him so easily.

Then again, there was a faint line of hope.  A real, fucking, faint line.  Maybe they could all fit together, all six of them.  No more having to choose or feeling guilty, just the six of them together.  Ryan could wrap Ray in his arms with Jack by his side.  He could help Geoff with his swordsmanship and sneak kisses whenever he wanted.  He would never have to be jealous of Gavin again.

It was absolute madness but maybe they could make it work.

Michael was humming.  Ryan glanced down to see Michael rubbing his face against Ryan’s knee.  He slid up and, before Ryan could blink, Michael was in his lap, arms hanging loosely around Ryan’s neck.

“Michael?” Ryan asked, not stopping his hands that grabbed Michael’s hips.

“Shut up,” Michael leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.  “Just… shut up.”

“You’re drunk,” Ryan insisted.  “Don’t be stupid.  Think this through.”

“I don’t want to think,” Michael whined.  “I don’t want to think about Gavin in bed with a concussion.  I don’t want to think about Geoff’s fucking charming grin.  I don’t want to think about Ray’s jokes.  I don’t want to think about Jack’s shoulders.  I don’t want to think about your fucking mouth and arms.  I’m done thinking, Rye-bread, it’s gotten me fucking nowhere but confused as shit and I am fucking done with it.”

Ryan was prepared to argue and fight against Michael, but then Michael’s mouth was on his and Ryan stopped thinking altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline isn't linear in this chapter and I hope it wasn't that confusing for you as it was for me trying to write it all.
> 
> Also kind of guessing on the medicine and concussion stuff. It's way not medically perfect, but I think it's close? Idk, let me know if I'm horribly off or something.
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)


	6. Heart Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A heart stone is one of nature’s gifts. Heart stones are not rare or precious in the typical sense–a good scour of a beach with any stones at all will usually turn up one or two heart-shaped stones. But heart stones, lifted from their obscurity, with all their cracks and blemishes, lopsided and imperfect, are simply the best find on any beach.
> 
> The heart stone is a lovely vessel. When you take it home and set it on your dresser or windowsill, its presence buoys you up. When you give it to a friend or lover, you give what you have filled it with: strength, love and confidence. It is an intimate gift."
> 
> ~ Josie Iselin "Heart Stones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Gavin chapter. Since he started the whole romance mess (inadvertently) he's gonna fix it.
> 
> I've also been waiting for-fucking-ever for this chapter. Super fluffy.

Gavin’s head still hurt and no one on the fucking ship was talking to each other.  Geoff kept to his cabin, barely giving orders.  Jack was at the wheel, using Matt and Jeremey as buffers so Gavin couldn’t get near him.  Michael flung himself into training, never once speaking to Ryan as he beat his crewmates into next week.  Ryan was giving everyone the brooding silent treatment and Ray wouldn’t come down from the crow’s nest.

It was bloody exhausting.  The only thing Gavin could remember from his time on Sandos was Meg one night and Ryan punching him the next morning.  There were some brief snippets of other moments; of him and Jack snuggled on the pier, of Michael waiting at his bedside, or of Ryan caressing his hands.

Something happened in that city and it ruined everything.  God, Gavin thought they were becoming a proper crew and a proper family.  He had Ray and Michael with him to run around the ship and cause general chaos.  There was Geoff, fulfilling a role that Gavin didn’t know needed filled.  Jack, with all his tender caresses and soft words.  Then Ryan, the cautious dork who hid expertly behind his Renegade title.

And somewhere along the line, Gavin went and fell for the damn lot of them.

He stood at the front of the ship, wind whipping past his face and miles of ocean before him.  In his hands were five stones, all different sizes and varying degrees of smoothness, but all the same shape.  Gavin had found them along the shores of Sandos and tucked them away before Geoff came after him for slowing the entire venture (and proceeding to hide from his crew).

The symbolism behind a heart stone was not lost on Gavin.  He had watched dozens of lovers come to him for advice on how to make one by hand.  Each time Gavin had to turn them away.  A heart stone wasn’t created, it was found.  Just how love wasn’t created, or bought, or threatened.  Love was found.

It could be found in a flash of light and a sudden rush of desire.  It could be found in a quiet shop.  It could be found among friends; friends who weren’t content with just friends.  For Gavin, it was found on a fucking pirate ship.  What shitty luck that was.

Not that it was hard, Gavin mused, running his fingers over the stones.  Falling in love, that was.  Before Sandos cocked up everything, they were thick as thieves.  Gavin, with sharp eyes honed after years of fiddling with careful machinery, noticed every detail.  He had seen the hungry looks that Geoff sent Michael’s way.  He had seen the lingering touches between Jack and Geoff.  He had seen the moon-eyes that Ryan had trained on Ray.  He had seen Michael stare at Ray’s ass.

Gavin had felt Geoff’s gentle arm around his shoulders.  He knew what Michael felt like, pressed up next to him fast asleep.  Ray’s fingers around his wrist, dragging him across the deck of the ship.  He’d felt the heat from Ryan’s eyes and knew the softness of Jack’s fingers.

Maybe it was foolish.  Maybe it was stupid, but fuck it Gavin was tired of this tension in the air.  He missed how it was, only a few days ago.  The six of them on a pirate ship, eating dinner in Geoff’s cabin.  Jostling around each other, grabbing at the food and laughing up a storm.  It had been so easy.

Now, there was only avoidance and cold stares.  Every time Gavin asked about Sandos, he was shut out.  Michael would flush flaming red and mutter some excuse.  Ray went pink and stammered his way out of it.  Ryan’s face went white and his eyes flashed with guilt.  Geoff only sighed and poured another drink.  Jack’s eyes went wide and wet and he looked away.

Days ago they were clambering over each other and now they wouldn’t even look.

And Gavin was pretty goddamn tired of it.

Sure, maybe a six way relationship was impossible, but Gavin was willing to give it a try.  Shit, he’d give anything a try at this point just to quell the awkwardness.  With some amount of hope, Gavin tucked the stones into his pocket and began to search out his crewmates.

What’s the worst that could happen?

 

First was Michael, his boi.  Even in the haze of his willow bark dreams, Gavin knew that Michael was by his side the entire time.  He quickly ran down to the hold and knocked on Michael’s door, his stone clenched tight in Gavin’s fist.

The door swung open and Gavin couldn’t help the gasp that left his throat.  Michael was standing there, shirtless, sweat gleaming on his bare skin.  Fuck.  His face was ruddy, flushed with exertion and it wasn’t hard for Gavin to picture that face over his, gently but persistently thrusting into him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Michael snapped.

Wordlessly, Gavin held out the stone.  He found it underneath the pier, surrounded by gray and white rocks, it stood out instantly.  Pale orange with a small crevice down the middle, it wasn’t a perfectly shaped heart, but then again, Michael’s wasn’t a perfectly shaped love.  He stood out, fire and passion, and loved with all his might.  This was the first family, the first solid thing in Michael’s life, and he didn’t want to ruin it.  Gavin picked this rock for Michael, knowing that there is no perfect love, just imperfect people learning to love perfectly.

“What is it?” Michael picked up the rock, holding it up to his face.  “A rock?  You got me a fucking rock?”

“No,” Gavin shook his head, grabbing Michael’s hand.  He smoothed out Michael’s fingers and gently placed the stone in the center of his palm.  “This is a heart stone.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he looked up at Gavin with something akin to hope.  So he knew the stories too.

“Tonight,” Gavin continued, folding Michael’s fingers over the stone.  “At Geoff’s cabin.  Meet me there?”

Gavin’s answer was a searing kiss.  He barely caught a breath before Michael’s hand was at the back of his neck, holding him in place as his tongue worked between Gavin’s lips.  For a moment, everything seemed to melt away.  Gavin’s hand trailed to Michael’s bare hips, thumbs brushing against his stomach.  Michael’s mouth was warm and Gavin’s tongue delved into that wet heat, dragging across the roof of Michael’s mouth.  Michael pulled back, flicking his tongue and catching Gavin’s upper lip.

“Tonight.”

 

Still a little dizzy from the kiss, but determined to continue, Gavin hobbled up the stairs.  Next was Ray.  Team Lads forever, right?  Gavin walked up to the mainmast and looked up to the crow’s nest.  It was really, really, _really_ , fucking high.  Why did Ray have to pick such a difficult hiding spot anyway?

Gavin was determined to climb up the mast.  He had no conceivable idea how to get down, but that was a bridge later.

“If you’re thinking about climbing that, I wouldn’t.”

Gavin almost wilted with relief.  He turned around and there was Ray, standing with his arms folding and looking _very_ unamused.

“Just the man I’m looking for,” Gavin smiled.  Ray didn’t smile back.

“Actually, I think Michael’s downstairs,” Ray said coldly.  “Probably with fucking Ryan.”

Gavin stepped back from the sheer venom in Ray’s voice.  God, something went really bad in Sandos if Ray was acting like this, especially about Michael and Ryan.  Ray was easily the most laid back, most relaxed and thorough sharpshooter Gavin had ever seen.  He had never seen Ray tense up and had certainly never seen him lash out.

“I just… got you something,” Gavin shrugged, pulling out Ray’s heart stone.

It was the smallest of the lot, with ribbed edges and the barest divot at the top.  At first glance, it hardly looked like a heart.  Gavin’s first impression of Ray had been the same, that Ray’s orphan life made him cold and guarded.  Instead, Ray had the softest, most tender heart of them all.

Ray gently took the stone from Gavin’s hand, holding it tenderly in his hand.  His eyes grew wet at he looked up at Gavin.

“Fucking, a heart stone?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” Gavin blushed, hand in his pocket, fiddling with the other three stones.

Ray tucked the stone into a small pocket on his shirt.  “Who else is getting one?”

“Um, everyone.”

“Good.”

“Geoff’s cabin,” Gavin said.  “Tonight.”

Ray darted forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth.  “Geoff’s cabin it is.”

 

Ryan was a hard man to find, Gavin discovered.  It took him walking around the ship three times, nagging Jeremy, a couple more walks through the hold, before he found Ryan tucked away in the galley.  Gavin stepped in and called softly to Ryan.  Ryan jumped from his seat, spinning around and nearly beaning himself on the counter as he stumbled.  And to think that Gavin once thought Ryan was scary.

“Sorry,” Gavin apologized.  “I just… wanted to give you something.”

“No,” Ryan shook his head, backing away from Gavin.  “Just, no.”

“C’mon, Rye,” Gavin pouted.  “Don’t be horrible.”

“I ruined it, Gavin,” Ryan said.  “Just… leave me alone.”

Things went right to shit, didn’t they?  Ryan was always so cocky, so self-assured.  Seeing him vulnerable like this hurt Gavin in a way he didn’t imagine could happen.  He chose this rock specifically because Ryan was such a strong presence, solid and warm

“What happened?” Gavin asked.

“I fucking ruined it,” Ryan said bitterly.  “I just ruined this entire thing of, fucking, us.”

“No,” Gavin gripped the rock in his hand, mustering all the courage he had.  “I think you started something.”

Holding it out, Gavin held his breath.  Ryan’s rock was the biggest of the lot, bumpy with spots and holes.  It wasn’t smooth or supple, but solid.  Gavin always thought that of Ryan.  He wore his Renegade title like a shield, hiding from the rest of the world and guarding his heart like a precious gem.

“What is this?” Ryan asked, hefting the rock in his hand.

“They’re called heart stones,” Gavin explained.  “They’re a representation of love and relationships.  Many consider it a gift second to marriage.”

Ryan’s eyes widened.  “But then…”

“I’m just tired, Rye,” Gavin said.  “I was bloody concussed on Sandos and I don’t know what happened but I know that I’m fucking tired of all this… this… avoiding.  So I’m taking matters into my own hands.  Tonight at Geoff’s cabin.”

“Call it a date,” Ryan grinned.

 

Gavin almost instantly ran into Jack after leaving Ryan.  He only looked down at Gavin and held a hand out expectantly.

“Well?” he asked.  “Where’s mine?”

Stunned and fumbling, Gavin pulled out Jack’s rock.  Thick, flat, and almost perfectly shaped, it was second to size only to Ryan’s rock.  Jack took his stone and smiled brightly at Gavin.

“Thank you, dear,” Jack bent down and kissed Gavin’s cheek.  “Geoff’s cabin, right?”

Gavin was so flabbergasted he couldn’t even ask how Jack knew.

 

Geoff’s cabin door had never been so flocked.  Gavin loved it.  Ray was nestled up next to Ryan, holding their rocks up beside each other.  Michael’s fingers were laced with Ryan’s, face flushed and grinning from ear to ear.  Jack was behind Ray, soft hand on Ray’s hip, murmuring in his ear.  Gavin’s heart soared.

This was it.  This was what he had been missing since they left Sandos.  This closeness and camaraderie had been severely lacking.  Seeing them together, holding their heart stones, made Gavin swell with happiness.  He held Geoff’s knobby rock in his hand and came forward.

“You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today,” Gavin couldn’t help but say it.

“Eh, I think we have an idea,” Michael shrugged, glancing at Ryan and blushing at the wink.

“All that’s left is Geoff’s,” Gavin said.

“Actually,” Ryan detached himself from the others.  “You and I have unfinished business.”

“Pardon?”

Ryan’s arms were around Gavin then, one on his hip and one on his neck, and then Ryan was kissing him.  Gavin opened his mouth instantly as Ryan dipped him backwards from the force of it.  Gavin’s toes were curling and his hands wove through Ryan’s hair.

This is what he wanted.  This is what he’s been waiting for.  The door opened and Gavin pulled himself free.  Geoff stood in the doorway, bottle of rum in hand, and glanced over the five at his door.

“What the fuck?”

Gavin pushed Ryan off and held out the odd looking stone.  Knobby and weathered like Geoff, but voluptuously filled with love.  Geoff lifted it and a small smile spread across his face as he saw the others holding heart stones.

“You motherfucker,” Geoff said fondly to Gavin.  “You found us all heart stones?”

“I wanted us to be fixed,” Gavin shrugged.  “I hoped, beyond any hope, that this was real and it would work out.  I don’t, I can’t imagine being without all of you and, to be honest, seeing you act like tossers this past week has been awful.”

“Well, consider it fixed,” Geoff tossed his stone in the air and caught it.  “Come on in, boys.  My bed’s been a bit cold.”

As they stumbled into Geoff’s cabin, tugging at clothes and kissing bare skin, Jack found the time to press a cold rock into Gavin’s hands.  He pulled himself free of Ryan’s intoxicating touch as Ray trailed his foot up Gavin’s arm.

It was a lopsided shaped heart, various colors striping across it.  Gavin felt Michael’s lips drag up his neck, reaching the shell of his ear.

“Only fair,” he whispered.  “Jack found it before we left, just as a keepsake.”

Then Geoff’s hands were trailing fire around Gavin’s middle, yanking his pants down and Jack was whispering into his mouth.

“But it seems fitting to give it to you, for bringing our hearts together.”

~~~

[Michael's](http://walls4joy.com/thumbs/general/heart-shaped-pebble-among-other-100683-480x320.jpg)

[Ray's](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/heart-stone-1631194.jpg)

[Ryan's](http://bethemmott.com/blog/extra/images/ireland/heart.jpg)

[Jack's](https://pistachioicecream.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/heart-rock.jpg)

[Geoff's](http://suzanneduda.typepad.com/.a/6a00df352363448834012876f1585c970c-pi)

[Gavin's](http://www.genckolik.net/gkup/heart-shaped-stone.jpg)


	7. The Navy Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the relationship all sorted (mostly) and the pirate venture successful (marginally), the crew makes their way towards a new city and, on the way, meet some people they never thought they'd run into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support and patience as I regained my sanity. I've been busy with other projects and such but I hope that I'll be able to continue this. It's one of the biggest things I've written, so I hope it all goes well.
> 
> Again, thanks for all your support :)

Sailing seemed easier all of the sudden.  Michael didn’t realize the weight of stress on his shoulders until it was gone.  It was like he and the others had their own little secret.  The inside jokes held more meaning.  The small touches sent fire racing across his skin.  Everything felt lighter and brighter every morning he woke up in Geoff’s cabin.

Of course, they were still pirates and they still had a quota to make.  Geoff kept them busy with training and maintenance while Jack continued to chart a path for them.  They were headed for Mincetea, Jack insisting that those ships would have supplies and passengers that they would need.  The crew started building a name for themselves in Sandos, but with Mincetea they would become legends.

Michael never heard of such places, having been kept to the streets of Sistrex.    The only thing he heard of the other kingdoms was what he heard in the tavern.  Hanging off the edge of the ship, Michael let the salty air blow through his hair.

The thought of the tavern sent a pang of sadness through Michael’s chest.  He hadn’t spoken with Lindsay in years, not since the engagement fell through, but he still cared about her, still wanted her to be happy.

Fuck, Michael couldn’t remember the last time he talked to Lindsay, always making sure to visit _RWBY_ when she wasn’t working.  Their last conversation hadn’t been very pretty.

Someone stepped up next to him and rested a heavy hand on Michael’s shoulder.  He turned up to come face to face with Ryan.  Michael grinned and tucked himself into Ryan’s chest.

“Deep in thought?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed.  “Just thinking of home.  Well, old home, I guess.”

Ryan tugged Michael in closer to his chest.  “This ship is home, but so is land.  Sandos has been my home for much of my life and Sistrex has been yours.  Home is where you’re with the people who love you.”

Michael scoffed.  “Fucking, Ryan the sappy guy.”

Ryan chuckled and pushed Michael away.  Michael laughed and gave a fake little salute to Ryan before bouncing off.  He hated to admit it, but Ryan was right.  He saw Ray at the helm, gently sailing underneath the guidance of Jack.  Geoff was instructing Jeremy on the proper care of the weapons and Gavin was trying to sneak up on Ryan.  This was his family, Michael realized.  This rag-tag group of novice pirates on a bang up ship sailing for certain doom at every corner.  And Michael wouldn’t change it for the world.

* * *

Jack smiled fondly as Ray sailed the ship confidently into the ocean.  He was an absolute natural and was glowing.  It was a beautiful and powerful feeling, to sail a ship, and Jack was proud to see Ray take to it so quickly.

“I love this,” Ray grinned.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed.  “Me too.”

It couldn’t always be like this, Jack knew that much.  Piracy was a short lived venture at the best of times and it was rarely just smooth sailing.  But fuck it if Jack wasn’t going to enjoy peace and quiet while he could.

Which is when Gavin spotted a ship.

“I see it in the distance!” he crowed.  “Ray!  Turn left!  Turn left!”

Ray turned to Jack with a frantic look.  Jack bent over and gave a kiss on his forehead.  He gestured to the deck and Ray gave a relieved smile.  Geoff shouted for the crew to prepare to board and Jack steered the ship towards the other.

There was an instant flurry of movement on deck as cannons were loaded and weapons were grabbed.  Michael swung his new cutlasses around, manic grin on his face.  Ray climbed like a spider up to the crow’s nest, fancy new rifle hung over his shoulder.  Gavin ran up beside Jack, out of breath and eyes frantic.

“Why not head to the cabin?” Jack gestured to the Geoff’s room behind them.  “Keep yourself safe and out of danger.”

“Oh, I can’t do that,” Gavin shook his head.  “I just – I couldn’t live with myself if I wasn’t here.  I just – I need to make sure everyone lives.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Jack pulled up alongside the other ship and the cannons fired.  Wood splintered in the air and scattered along the deck.  Shouts echoed in the air and Jack saw as the soldiers fell on by on underneath of Ray’s carefully placed shots.  Michael had climbed up to the railing taking potshots at the other crew.  His swords reflected the sunlight as the grappling hooks were thrown.

Jack let go of the wheel as the hulls of both ships were brought together.  Michael lunged across the gap and half the crew followed.  Nervousness pooled in Jack’s gut at the sight of Michael disappearing in a sea of Navy soldiers and Gavin let out a gasp beside him.

“Michael will be fine,” Jack said.  “He’s a strong kid.”

“It’s not that,” Gavin whispered.

Before Jack could ask what Gavin meant, he was tearing across the ship, yanking knives from seemingly nowhere.  Jack shouted after him but Gavin only took a flying leap and landed on the other ship.

His heart leapt into his throat and Jack was running for the railing before he was thinking about it.  He almost jumped up to the other ship when Geoff grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

“What are you thinking?!” Geoff hissed in Jack’s ear.  “You’re my second and I know you can fight but I know you don’t like it.”

“Gavin!” Jack shouted, trying to pull himself from Geoff’s grip.  He needed to get to Gavin, to save him from the sounds of death and murder.  Poor, young Gavin who was just as gentle as Jack was, stuck on a Navy ship fighting where he didn’t want to be.

“What about Gavin?” Geoff demanded, shaking Jack and turning him back.  “Jack!  What the fuck is happening?”

“Fuck if I know!” Jack shouted.  “Gavin just panicked and ran for the ship!”

The shouts and clashes of battle got louder.  Jack could see Michael fighting, swords flashing as bright as his smile.  Ray had jumped down from his perch and was fighting back to back with Jeremy.  Gunpowder floated over the entire ship and Jack still couldn’t see Gavin.

Geoff pulled out his sword and jumped over, Jack close behind.  The battle was pretty much over by the time they landed – Michael had the captain in a chokehold and the crew was busy tossing bodies overboard.  Still no sign of Gavin and, now that he was thinking about it, Jack hadn’t seen Ryan since the boarding had started.

He exchanged a careful look with Geoff and he nodded.  Geoff stepped up to Michael to deal with the captain and Jack ran frantically looking for Gavin.  He ran below decks, shouting for Gavin and Ryan.

It was dark below decks and blood was dripping through the cracks of the main deck.  Jack pulled out his sword and carefully walked through the ships hold.  He saw Ryan first, tucked around a corner, hat pulled down over his eyes.

“Ryan?  What’s happened?”

“Shit went down,” Ryan muttered.  He pushed past Jack and stormed up to the main deck.

Jack turned the corner and gasped.  Gavin was sitting down wrapped in an embrace with another man.

“Gavin?” Jack asked gently.  “Gavin, dear, what’s going on?”

Lifting his head up, Jack saw that Gavin’s face was streaked with tears.

“Jack, love,” Gavin’s voice was thick and hoarse.  “This is Dan.”

* * *

Geoff stared down at the strong Navy soldier that Gavin dragged aboard.  He was well built, filled out his uniform nicely, and Gavin refused to leave his side.  Geoff tried not to be jealous and rubbed the heart stone that he’d kept in his pocket.

“My name is Dan,” the soldier said.  “I grew up with Gav and ended up in the army.  I went back to Sistrex and everyone said he got taken by pirates so I joined the Navy to get revenge.”

“I think we should kill him and be done with it,” Ryan shrugged.

“No!” Gavin jumped up.  “What the hell, Ryan?  He’s my best mate; we can’t kill him.”

“He’s fucking Navy,” Ryan rolled his eyes.  “No offence, man, but you’re kind and our kind don’t exactly mix.”

“I joined the Navy to find Gav!” Dan stood up, surprising fire in his voice.  “He is the only thing I care about in this venture!  I couldn’t give a rat’s ass what the Navy thinks of you fucking pirates as long as Gavin is safe!”

Michael reached out then and Geoff flinched as Michael grabbed the back of Dan’s collar and pushed him down to his knees.  Gavin’s hands fluttered about the two of them.

“Okay, you military fucker, listen up,” Michael said.  “We’re his family and we take care of our own.  We might be new to this thing but we have each other.  If nothing else, you can count on that.”

Dan’s face seemed to soften around the edges, even at Michael’s rough behavior.  Gavin tucked himself in next to Michael and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  Ryan rolled his eyes from where he stood beside Geoff.

“Welp,” Ray said from where he had been perched on the rail next to the wheel.  “We can’t exactly let you go back.”

“Oh, he’s not staying here!” Ryan protested immediately.

“Where else is he going to go?” Jack asked.  “If we don’t take him and he can’t go back to the Navy, what are we going to do with him?”

The five of them burst out in ideas, each of them talking over the other but never making a decision – that was up to Geoff.  They certainly couldn’t let Dan go back to the military, not now that he knew who they were.  They also couldn’t keep him on board.  As much as Geoff trusted Gavin’s judgement of his friend, he also trusted Ryan’s instincts.

“Okay, lads, here’s the deal,” Geoff shouted over them.  “We are in a bit of a tight schedule and, although Dan’s ship gave us enough supplies, we need to hit at least two more ships before we make port at Mincetea.  Once there, we can make a decision about Dan.  Until then, I think it best we keep him here.”

Ryan groaned and walked off, Michael trailing after him.  Gavin lit up like the sun and started talking Dan’s ear off about the ship.  Ray followed them at a distance, quietly interjecting every so often.  Jack turned to Geoff and engulfed him in a hug.

“It’s the right thing,” Jack whispered, lips brushing the shell of Geoff’s ear.  “He’s Gavin’s friend.”

“But you know we have to trust Ryan,” Geoff buried his face in Jack’s shoulder.  “And, fucking, why didn’t Gavin tell us about Dan?”

That was the part Geoff was trying to wrap his head around the most.  He was willing to learn about Gavin’s friend, he wanted to even.  But to have this secret?  To never once mention that he had a friend in the army?  Geoff choked back tears.  First there was Lindsay and whatever the fuck she was to Michael.  Now Dan appeared out of nowhere and – if Geoff can’t trust his own crew then what’s the point?

“Geoff, you need to listen,” Jack’s voice echoed in his chest and Geoff leaned into it.  “When we came aboard this ship, we pushed aside our past lives.  We became new people and completely let go of our past.  And maybe that’s why Gavin never said anything.”

“Not a great excuse,” Geoff pulled back and wiped his tears.  “But yeah, I see your point.”

“For what it’s worth,” Jack reached up and laced his fingers with Geoff’s.  “I think Dan will be just fine.”

* * *

To say that Ryan was fuming would be an understatement.  He was absolutely livid.  He was pissed at Gavin for never talking about his friend.  He was pissed at Geoff for listening to Gavin and allowing the soldier to live.  He was pissed because he knew that Jack with his fucking huge heart would never kill someone in cold blood.

Michael shouted as he ran after Ryan.  He stormed to the captain’s cabin, though it hadn’t been just Geoff’s in a long time.  Michael followed him through the door and Ryan turned suddenly.  Michael was right beneath him, eyes bright and face set in a frown.  Ryan smirked, yanked the door shut behind Michael and locked the door.

“Fuck this,” Ryan said, caging Michael between his arms, something hot curling in his stomach at the flush building in Michael’s cheeks.

“How about fuck _me_ ,” Michael suggested, trailing a hand up Ryan’s front and tucking it behind Ryan’s head.

Ryan cocked up an eyebrow.  “Are you seducing me, Michael?”

“We all know that sex calms you down the best,” Michael’s hands curled in Ryan’s hair.  “And, if we’re going to be honest with each other, I’m pretty pissed and jealous right now and could use a bit of relaxation.”

Well, Ryan was never one to deny Michael.  He surged forward, dropped his hands to Michael’s hips, and kissed him deep.  Michael’s fingers tangled up in Ryan’s hair and his hips jerked up.

“Easy, there,” Ryan huffed into Michael’s mouth.  “Gavin and Ray are giving Soldier Boy the tour.  Geoff and Jack are doing inventory.  We have all the time in the world, my sweet boy.”

Michael was panting against Ryan’s lips and his hips were jerking up in quick, short movements.  “The last time you and I had quality time together, I was drunk.  Forgive me for being a bit eager for you to fuck me.”

Ryan only hummed and nipped Michael’s lower lip.  He thumbed at Michael’s hipbones, rubbing soft circles on the skin there.  Michael gave a soft groan and arched into the touch.  Ryan’s patience hit its limit and Ryan bodily scooped up Michael and threw him onto the bed, climbing after him with a feral grin.

 

The light in the cabin was dim and Michael was asleep on Ryan’s chest.  Ryan was dozing in and out of fitful sleep.  It had been hours since they left and no one had come to the cabin in that time.  Ryan tried not to feel alone that no one had bothered to check on them.

The door unlocked and gently creaked open.  Gavin’s silhouette was framed in the doorway, moonlight filtering around him.  Ryan felt a surge of relief at seeing him there, seeking him out instead of his soldier friend.  Then came a hot, bristling sense of anger.

Gavin shut the door behind him and crept onto the bed, curling up next to Ryan.  Ryan wanted to push him off, demand that he sleep elsewhere.  Gavin had made his choice and Ryan was petty enough that he wanted Gavin to suffer, to feel the abandonment that Ryan was feeling for the first time ever.

“Thank you,” Gavin whispered against Ryan’s collarbones.  “For not killing him.”

Ryan sighed and let Gavin curl into him.  He was still certain that keeping the soldier around was a bad idea – it was in his bones.  But he would withhold judgement for now – if only for Gavin’s sake.

* * *

The stars were brilliant in the sky, no moon to detract from the beauty.  Ray had spent his entire life looking up at the stars, memorizing their patterns and constellations.  On dark nights like this, he would lay on the deck with Michael and they would tell the stories of the legends of the sky.

His partner this night was someone else.  Gavin went to talk to Ryan, Geoff and Jack were sleeping in the crew quarters tonight, and Ray was left with Dan the Soldier.  Dan was a great person, witty and noble, and Ray instantly found a friend.

“So you find your way with the stars?” Dan asked.

“Yeah,” Ray pointed to a small cluster of stars on his left.  “That’s the symbol of the mermaid, her name is Cysia and she was a siren who sang many sailors to their doom.  She only shows up in the summer and always to the north.”

“Okay, what about that?” Dan gestured to a pattern.

“That’s just stars,” Ray laughed.  “Though the top four are part of the crown constellation that governs Sandos.  The bottom three, right there, are the tail of the great wolf.”

Dan whistled and lowered his arm.

“There’s a legend of the great wolf,” Ray continued on.  “He comes from Caludi, strong and powerful.  As he travels across the sky he brings winter upon us.  A great, winter wolf with frozen blue eyes and fur like snow.  His opposite is the lion who brings in summer with a golden mane of sunlight.”

“All of that from a bunch of dots?” Dan asked incredulously.

Ray laughed.  “I’ve spent my entire life looking at the stars.  Looking at them and wishing for adventure.  Michael too.  It’s all we had when we were kids.”

“Yeah,” Dan nodded.  “Gav was the same way.  I mean, when we were kids, shit, his imagination went wild.  He wanted nothing more than to find adventure and change the world.  And, you know, I’m glad he found you guys.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s always been kind of alone and seeing him with you guys?  You makes him happy.  It’s good for him and I’m proud.”

Ray beamed.  “Keep talking sweet like that and you’ll be part of us in no time.  I mean, maybe not part of the crew, but definitely part of us.”

“Eh, I dunno,” Dan shrugged.  “I’m not meant to be a sailor.  Ships make me sick.”

“Hey,” Ray leaned over and nudged Dan.  “If Geoff decides that we can keep you, then we’ll find some way for you to help out.  It’ll make Gavin happy.”


End file.
